As you Wish!
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Does the sound of Street rats excite you? Are three wishes what you're hoping for? Is a tale of love between Genie and Master something worth reading? Then you've got to check out this Aladdin tale, revamped for people just like you. SasuNaru
1. Part I: Chapter 1

**C.M.D: Yes, this is a Naruto AU, slightly following the storyline of Disney's Aladdin but still retaining important bits from the actual Naruto series. And it is YAOI.  
But I will not be having a princess Jasmine subsititute (not that I don't like her, but I don't want Sasuke to be trying to court any of the Naruto girls) and I will not -NOT- be writing down the Aladdin songs. Why? Because they're really lame when they're not in the movie...**

* * *

_**Once upon a time, somewhere far in the Arabic Desert, there lived a boy...**_

_**He was an orphan boy- a street rat- with the mind of a prince and the heart of a thief. He had black hair, which wasn't that unnatural to see, with long bangs and short spikes in the back. His eyes were a void black, but his skin was pale, like the Sultan's alabaster throne.**_

_**His name was Sasuke Uchiha, but noone remembered that anymore. Instead he was known throughout the land as a demon, for his eyes that glowed bloody red during his raids. Many people feared him because of this. This boy lived mostly in Konoha, his place of birth, all alone in a hideout anyone had yet to find. It was said that he kept many riches tucked away there, from rare and magnificent swords to priceless gems.**_

_**One day, at the tender age of 12, he was actually captured and brought to the Sultan's advisor, Orochimaru. The advisor was a strange man, with long black hair and pale skin as well, that seemed more grey than white. His eyes, an amber colour, were the most mysterious thing about him. He was a genius, but also very power hungry. Those that knew this side of Orochimaru either were dead or followed the man religiously. Others just stayed away from him, trusting in Sarutobi, the Sultan, that Orochimaru was no threat.**_

_**Sasuke was taken to Orochimaru in secret and offered a proposition he couldn't refuse. His task: to steal a supposedly valuable lamp, from the mystic 'Cave of Wonders'... In return, he would be given information on his brother. More than anything, Sasuke wanted that information, for reasons only him and Orochimaru recalled.**_

_**He accepted the job...**_

* * *

The night sky sparkled with millions of stars, the glow of a full moon aiding a young rider as they trekked across the desert dunes. Wind blew lightly, tossing the ends of the traveler's scarf about, but not unsettling the bits covering the person's face. In the darkness it was only the gentle hisses of the wind and calm grunts of the camel that interrupted the silence. The rider tilted his head up slightly, checking the stars to make sure he was heading in the right direction before bringing his eyes back down.

His destination was just over this dune, if the directions given to him were correct. Tugging lightly on the reins, the traveler urged the camel up the high sand hill, pausing at the top. The area below him was shaped like a crater, but with floors and walls of sand instead of rock. He continued to watch silently, seeing the sand floor shift at the southern-most point of the valley, rising up to create a large head.

An animal head, to be exact. His camel jerked as the thing appeared, but for the most part remained calm. The rider studied the sand structure, recognizing the animal faintly. It wasn't a creature familiar to their lands, but he had once seen his image during one night of theft at a traveling merchant's home. If the stranger remembered, the beast had been called a fox.

"...So this is the Fabled 'Cave of Wonders'," he remarked, amazingly unimpressed. Though he was a little stunned the place actually existed. "Interesting..."

The rider made the camel move down the dune, towards the head, contemplating the differences. This fox was brown, being made of sand, not white, black and orange like the one he had seen. And the eyes...the eyes were arched more, making this face look crueler; the large open mouth with its long fangs especially evil-looking.

As the rider stepped down from his camel, there was a glint in the sandy orbs of the animal, and the whole fox head was washed in a reddish glow. The animal's jaw moved, sand pouring to the floor as the teeth ground together, before the mouth opened again. The rider turned to the head in surprise, though he didn't show it, his face being washed in dim red light. The light revealed him to be a young boy, with black bangs and equally black eyes.

The fox grinned manically down upon Sasuke, eyes burning a dark red.** "Who dare tempts my cave?,"** the beast asked gruffly, not really expecting an answer. He stared the boy down, his teeth clinking together in thought.** "Hmmm...I see a young boy before me... A very angry child," **the fox noted, grinning wider. **"...Who has no want for my treasures, but needs them for** **another..."**

The animal was tempted to chuckle, but decided to keep it in. **"Very well...," **the creature drawled, having made his decision.** "You may enter. But touch not, but what ye seek..." **The beast opened his mouth wide, jaw resting on the desert floor to grant entrance to the raven.

Not even hesitating, Sasuke stepped past the fox's fangs, moving down into the thing's throat. If it was a trap, then he would die, but nobody had ever been granted entrance before -for those that actually tried looking for the cave. The Uchiha believed that he would have safe passage until his exit.

Down and down he walked, further below the surface it seemed, before emerging in a large chamber. The walls were barely visible against the towers of gold, thousands of different treasures stocked up against the towering cliffs of coins. The jewels and gold gleamed, but where the light was coming from, Sasuke had yet to figure out. The whole place though glowed, blades and precious stones sparkling back rays of light, and he was just thankful that he could see.

There was a small path between the two walls, and the raven used it to get across the room. As he walked, he flicked his eyes in all direction, taking in the contents of the chamber. "Hmm...more than a dragon's horde... So the 'Cave of Wonders' does contain a vast treasure," Sasuke mused out loud. He cast his eyes in another direction, searching. _'But where's the_ _lamp?'_

He came to the other end of the chamber, a small doorway stood before him. The raven looked behind him, surmising that there was no lamp here, stepping into the next room. To his surprise, this room was much smaller in size, rough rock walls with only a stony staircase reaching up to a tall platform at the very center of the room. On the top of the platform was the lamp. The Uchiha made his way to the top, placing his hands on the object.

Immediately, dust plumed off the lamp, all with a single touch. Not caring, Sasuke gripped the thing tighter, smirking to himself. "Finally...," he breathed, "...the whereabouts of my vile brother...It's just within my reach! And all for a dusty lamp!!"

* * *

'_But still... I don't get it...'_

Sasuke was currently leaning against a palm tree, small wisps of grass crushed beneath him. It was late afternoon now, and after traveling nearly all day, he had decided to take a break at a small oasis. His camel was resting, drinking deeply from the tiny pool of water, but the raven was busy puzzling over the lamp.

The whole journey back to Konoha, a thought had been nagging at the back of his mind. Orochimaru had captured him and then sent him trudging off to find a place that only existed in fairytales, for a lamp. Well, the 'Cave of Wonders' had turned out to be real, which at least meant that he hadn't been sent on a wild goose chase. But... "Why this lamp?," Sasuke mumbled. "It's filthy... and there's plenty of others."

Orochimaru didn't seem the type to want some useless trinket, when the 'Cave of Wonders' contained so much gold, more than was even in the Sultan's storehouses. Frowning, Sasuke bundled up a bunch of his scarf in his fist, and proceeded to rub the dirt off the lamp. The thing suddenly grew hot, and pulling back his hand, he saw that it was _glowing!_

"W-what the hell?!," Sasuke gasped. The lamp glowed brighter, spewing red steam from its spout and lid. The Uchiha threw his hand up to his face, protecting his vision as a sudden gale appeared, swirling up smoke and sand. Before his eyes, the smoke began to pile together into a blob, towering high above him.

"Mortal...," a thunderous boomed out, jolting the raven. The red smoke was starting to take shape now... "Bow before the awesome strength...," the bodiless voice rang out again, "...Of the Genie!!"

High above him, standing against the sky was the large torso of a man. Or what Sasuke could only figure was a man. It still didn't stop him from looking up at the thing in disbelief, swallowing sharply and letting a small, "My god...," slip past his lips.

The phantom head, undetailed as was the rest of the being's body, turned down and stared at the black-haired boy. "So, you're to be my Master then...," the Genie stated gruffly. Sasuke grit his teeth, eyes still wide in shock and terror, waiting for what would happen next. There was a loud pop, a curtain of smoke appearing, before dispersing to show another boy floating before the Uchiha.

"Well, nice to meet ya!," the boy chirped, hand raised in greeting. "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

Silence fell as Sasuke remained frozen, the Genie waiting for the raven to answer his question. The boy wiggled about his wispy lower half, starting to get impatient. "Well?," Naruto huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Helloooo... anybody home? You're going to get sand in your mouth if you keep it hanging open like that," the blonde drawled.

Sasuke felt his eyes twitch, his mouth going slack as his brain slowly processed the information before him. The Genie leaned forward, studying his new master's curious expression.

"WHAT?!"

_**

* * *

**_

The boy easily completed the task set before him, but as intelligent as he was could not understand the reason behind Orochimaru's want of the lamp. He paused to rest on the return journey to the village, where he studied the lamp he had retrieved from the 'Cave of Wonders'.

_**His studies released the Genie from inside, who showed himself before his new master in grand entrance. Now with this new companion, what would become of Sasuke? And what of his unknown quest concerning his brother?**_

_**Only time would tell.**_

**

* * *

**

C.M.D: I actually have a doujin version of this story that I started drawing back in grade 9, dropped and then started working on it again in grade 11. It's much more...cuter, I guess you can say. Definitely a bit fluffier, and not as perverted as I plan to make this. I'll try to get the doujinshi version finished and posted up on my deviantart account.  
I should probably be smacked for starting yet another fanfic, but I swear I'm writing the chapters for my other ones, so no worries.  
Anyways...Review!! I like hearing stuff from my readers...


	2. Part I: Chapter 2

**C.M.D: Thanks for reviewing :SkyglazingMaro, Cluelessninja65, and Hentai18ancilla. **

_**The genie was released and bound by contract to the Uchiha. A terrible accident, but it could not be undone and the boy was left with a burden on his hands. In his mind he had figured that this would conflict with his mission, and could only blame himself for his curiosity. **_

_**Sasuke was unhappy, it was clear. And the genie? The genie was an anomaly. The blonde seemed ecstatic at his release, but who could be sure. Perhaps, the eagerness was cover for something else. Could Sasuke be safe around this strange being?**_

* * *

It was evening now, a small fire crackling, the only other light in the darkness. Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the pond, lips fixed into a scowl. His camel was tied securely to the palm tree, already asleep. Because of today's earlier situation, he had not been able to continue on and that cost him precious time. He had a deadline to meet after all.

Sasuke huffed quietly to himself, spinning on his heel and coming to a stop. He was now facing the 'problem': a golden-haired, sapphire-eyed genie. The blonde was hovering next to the fire, cupping his tail to his chest, staring into the flames.

"Okay....,"the raven began. His voice caught the genie's attention. "Let me get this straight. I rubbed your lamp, you came out and you refuse to go back until I make 3 wishes- which I don't need or want- because I'm your master....."

Sasuke paused, placing a hand on his temple. "...Is that it?," he asked.

"Yep!," the blonde chirped, grinning up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke closed his eyes in exasperation, pressing his cold fingers against his forehead. He had spent the rest of the day taking in everything that the genie had said, which was aggravating since the other boy only rambled most of the time, getting off topic in the process. Now he had a headache, and just wanted to go to sleep so he could forget this whole issue.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the blonde had busied himself with getting some more barks and leaves to place on the fire. The smaller boy's lower half waved in the air as he hung above the flames. It was a slightly disturbing, and dangerous, picture.

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke muttered to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look anywhere else than the blonde. Unfortunately it wasn't working quite so well, as his coal orbs kept weaving back down onto the genie, who was still suspended above the raging fire.

"Do me a favor...," Sasuke said, pausing to recall the being's name, "umm, _Naruto_, and do something with your lower half. People floating around with no legs, isn't exactly normal."

Naruto straightened up and away from the fire, putting his arm behind his head, eyes squinted shut as his lips quirked into an apologetic smile. "Sorry," Naruto chuckled, "Didn't mean to creep you out."

Sasuke scowled at that. He was not creeped out by a person's lack of legs. He just didn't want to be around a legless freak, who supposedly had cosmic powers. The raven watched patiently as the genie bobbed in place, tan arms held by his side and a puzzled look on the blonde's face.

"Well, okay," Sasuke heard Naruto mumble, "Let's see... How to do this..."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that, starting to wonder what kind of moron this genie was. Not even knowing how to change his tail into actual legs.... wasn't that something all jinn people could do without even thinking about? Just as the black-haired boy was about to open his mouth to say something, swirls of smoke rose out of thin air, slowly snaking around Naruto's form. The smoke swirled tighter around the genie, bunching up into one large cloud, emitting a strange red glow. Desert wind picked up a little, just lightly, compared to the ruthless gales that had blown that afternoon.

With a small, nearly undistinguishable pop, the cloud burst apart, starting to fade back into non-existence. Naruto opened his eyes, and slowly landed onto the sand, one foot first. The blonde actually had legs now. The genie placed his arms behind his back, smiling up at the raven. In the firelight, his scarred cheeks seemed to be almost pink.

"Does this please you, master?," Naruto asked, eagerly.

Sasuke swallowed sharply, feeling his chest constrict suddenly. His own cheeks suddenly got warm. The Uchiha snapped his head to the side, trying to school his expression back to one of annoyed disinterest. "Hn. Dobe," he replied.

Naruto seemed somewhat shocked at the response, but said nothing about it. Shaking his head, Sasuke walked across the field to his blankets on the other side of the campfire. It was getting late, and he was tired. So tired that he was starting to feel a little strange around the genie. Like, a little too hot under the collar, which was strange since the desert was frigid at night.

The raven lifted up one blanket and got under it, shifting on the desert floor to get comfortable. Behind him, Naruto sat down at the very spot that he had been standing, facing the Uchiha. "I'm going to bed," Sasuke announced over his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid.... dobe."

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and resting his chin on his kneecaps. "Teme," he growled under his breath, sticking his tongue out at his new master's back, watching as he fell asleep. Soon after, the Uchiha's shoulders rose and fell in the apparent pattern of sleep.

Blue orbs gazed unseeing into the fire, as silence surrounded the genie, who became lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, pouring hot rays down onto the desert. A desert bird flew across the sky, crying out lonely. The sound penetrated the consciousness of a sleeping raven, who shifted. Unfortunately, he was unable to move because of something holding him down. Grumbling lightly, Sasuke peeled his eyes open.

'_Mhmm... something feels... soft...warm,'_ the boy thought as his surroundings became clearer. The raven raised an eyebrow in confusion, noticing that there was something moving at his side. What a minute... that was...? Sasuke shot up into a sitting position, a slumbering genie following suit.

Sometime during the night, the genie must have crawled over to his side, and fallen asleep clinging to the raven. _'O-oh my god! H-he's clinging to m-me!!'_ Fighting down the blush, and berating himself from thinking about how warm the blonde was, Sasuke struggled to get the blonde off of him.

"D-dobe, g'off me!... c-come on," he hissed at the blonde. Naruto only mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha grabbed the tanned boy's wrist, yanking the genie's hands off of him. "Stupid idiot.... let go!"

Naruto was flailing around in his sleep now, trying to grab whatever he could. Which meant that he was trying to grab for Sasuke, who didn't really want to deal with this at the moment. Not when he was beginning to feel strange again and really warm.

"You can sleep here on the ground," the raven said to himself and to the blonde. He was kneeling, trying to get Naruto to let him go so he could lay the genie back onto the floor and then get away from the touchy boy.

Naruto went slack for a moment, and Sasuke thought he was finally going to be free. Suddenly two arms shot out, and wrapped themselves around the pale boy's neck. The Uchiha only managed to swallow, before he was yanked down on top of the jinn. Face pressed into Naruto's neck, Sasuke froze.

He waited, his heart pounding. But there was no other sound, and he realized that the blonde was still asleep. _'Oh my god! I-I'm on top of him... and he's still asleep!'_ Sasuke hurried to get off Naruto, but the boy's arms kept him from getting away. _'He's not letting me go either?!'_ Unbelievable!

The raven shifted his hips, hoping to pull out and under from the cage of the genie's arms, when he stopped. His hips were perfectly aligned with the sleeping blonde's, and the friction caused by his moving made him suddenly hotter, a strange kind of pleasure rushing through him. That wasn't good....

His heart was having a field day now, racing so fast, he could hear its pounding echoing inside his head. "Dammit..... now what?..." Sasuke lowered onto his elbows, trying to get comfortable seeing as he couldn't escape. How he'd hate for Naruto to wake up now.

Black eyes fell on the blonde's face, and pale cheeks became flushed with pink. God.... Naruto looked.... Sasuke leaned in closer, so close he could count each individual blonde eyelash the jinn had. He felt Naruto's breath puffing against his chin, and he pushed closer to the parted lips. _'You_ _know.... I never realized how cute this fool is....'_

Sasuke stopped, just inches from locking lips with the genie, his eyes wide open in shock. _'O-oh my god...' _What the hell was he thinking?! Frustrated beyond belief, he tore himself away from Naruto, ignoring the pained whimper the blonde gave.

"That's it....," he growled, reaching down and fisting the front of the genie's tunic. "Wake up!!," he shouted, picking the boy up and tossing him. Naruto smacked onto the sand floor, rolling over twice before flopping onto his belly and coming to a complete stop. The blonde head snapped up, the genie shaking sand out of his hair before he fixed Sasuke with a glare, the two cerulean orbs burning with anger.

"TEME!!"

Sasuke turned away, snorting in disregard. It was time they moved on.

_**

* * *

**_

The raven, having woken his cosmic servant, tidied up camp and readied them for the journey back to Konoha. The boy wanted to get back quickly, so he could make the trade with Orochimaru, and be on his way after his brother. He was encouraged more by the strange things he felt near the blonde, and by how close he had been to kissing the jinn. In a way, it scared him.

_**And the genie? There was a darkness to him, that the blonde hoped to extinguish now that new feelings had risen for him too. He hoped for only one thing.... but despite what was happening to him, could his new master be the one? After all, he'd never followed the command of one so young. Maybe Sasuke would be different from his other masters. **_

_**With the sun in the sky, the two made their way slowly to the village, Sasuke adamant about making sure that nothing else went wrong. But with the genie being so unwilling, it seemed unlikely that anything would go according to plan anymore. **_

_**And who could guess what would become of the pair.**_

**

* * *

**

C.M.D: Okay.... so the second chapter! It's not really perverted, sticking pretty much to the storyline of the doujin version. Which I had said was fluffy.... maybe this'll be harder than I thought. Hopefully, I can get myself to be dirty next chapter and work it in, or I'll be forced to scrap the whole thing and start fresh.  
Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review!!

**_jinn_: another name for a genie**


	3. Part I: Chapter 3

**C.M.D: Thanks everyone who's bothering to read this. And even more thanks to everybody whose reviewed: ihearttoast09, hentai18ancilla, and li. **

Miles and miles of desert bathed in late afternoon sunlight, the large yellow orb beginning its slow descent back to the horizon, slightly obscured by a series of mountains. In front of these bronze-baked mountains, nestled a village, safe in the shadow of the looming rock face. Thousands of the earthen dwellings spread across the expanse of the desert valley floor, circled by one large wall. The wall, and some of the house rooftops were painted in a rustic red and green colour, distinguishing the village.

The massive palace, with its large rounded tower sat up against the mountain. It was made of the whitest sand stone around. Large crowds of people were swarming about, most centered in the village's marketplace, in the areas between the palace and the large wooden gates of the city's entrance. A few straggling caravans were making their way inside the village's boundaries now, hurrying to get inside before the gates were closed for the night. A large circle of green limestone hung above the gates, displaying the symbol and title of the village in red crystal: Konoha Village.

A young observer looked on from over a hill's overhanging, watching for a few moments the people move about, tiny like ants from this distance; before turning away. He started to march down the hill, to where the ground leveled out, silent. Another youth stood at the bottom, waiting, blonde hair sparkling in the sun's dying rays.

"Huh? Master?," Naruto asked. He was curious as to what they were going to do next, and the near scowl on Sasuke's face was only increasing that feeling.

The raven didn't even glance at the genie as he approached him. "We're camping here tonight," he stated simply.

"Eh?!," Naruto said, shocked. He stood on tip-toe, making a point to look at the mountains behind Sasuke. "But, isn't that a village right there?," he questioned. "I mean, wouldn't it make sense just to-"

The genie cut himself off as the Uchiha stepped past him, ever silent, the ends of his scarf trailing after the raven. The blonde turned about. "...Master? Is something wrong?"

No reply was given. Naruto clasped his hands in front of him, watching as Sasuke unloaded some of the camp gear from the camel's travel pack. As the raven moved about, setting down his bed roll and picking a spot out for the fire pit, the silence stretched on between the two males, and the genie's disposition became withdrawn. The cerulean orbs that shone brightly, were slowly losing their luster. With resignation, the blonde lowered his head.

Sasuke, who had been ignoring the genie up until that point, rose to his feet and was approaching the camel when he looked back. Naruto was standing straight, head down, utterly silent. Biting the inside of his cheek, the raven continued to stare at the jinn's form as he made his decision.

It had taken them nearly a week to get to the village, four days longer than the journey had been when it was just the Uchiha by himself. Not much had occurred in that time, other than Naruto being a hassle and a headache. Sasuke had to deal with constantly adjusting his schedule to fit any of the jinn's whims (was that even how things went? After all, he was the master and Naruto was the genie, right?), stopping so that the blonde could study something or just so the other boy could float about for an hour or so. Not to mention constantly being pestered for wishes.

But even with all that, Sasuke found himself getting... comfortable.... with Naruto. It wasn't often he could actually talk with someone else, even if this person was a cosmic slave, and it felt kind of nice to be able to insult someone who eagerly responded back. The more time spent with the genie, the more he felt strangely hot, and Sasuke admitted he was beginning to understand the blonde more, even if the raven didn't really understand what was happening with himself.

Naruto's silence.... was unusual. Turning around, Sasuke grabbed the camel's reins, patting the beast on the snout reassuringly. "Dobe," he called over his shoulder, "Come help."

Naruto's head snapped up in surprise, blue eyes wide open, staring at the raven incredulously. The genie made a choking sound as he processed what the Uchiha had just said, before stuttering a reply. "C-coming!" And rushing to Sasuke's side.

* * *

"Dobe.... we need to talk..." Sasuke scowled as he looked up at the jinn sitting opposite him, a small campfire burning between them. It was nightfall now. Dinner had been eaten, but before he could go to sleep, the raven had to discuss some things for tomorrow. Naruto, who had been drawing in the sand, glanced up at the raven when he spoke, and immediately shifted.

"Oh, 'k!," Naruto chirped. "But before you say anything more, let me speak."

Sasuke would rather not have listened to the blonde ramble on, but the smaller male continued on before the Uchiha could even utter a word in protest. "As a genie," Naruto informed, "I can grant my releaser three wishes. Nearly anything they want, I can fulfill."

"But there are exceptions," the blonde interjected. Sasuke propped his cheek against his palm in exasperation. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to get a word in until the idiot had finished his spiel. Naruto continued, oblivious to the raven's irritation, "First, I can't make someone fall in love. No wishing for more wishes -it ain't gonna happen. No raising the dead (it's not pleasant, trust me), and finally.... I can't kill anybody."

There was a couple moments of silence after the jinn had finished, Sasuke waiting to be sure that Naruto had nothing more to say. When it was obvious that the blonde was done, the Uchiha finally spoke. "I thought I told you before, I don't care about our damn wishes dobe," the raven snapped.

Naruto bristled at the insult. "Sorry, _my_ mistake," he shot back. "And stop calling me that!" The blonde couldn't believe how aggravating his new master could be, refusing to even make a wish. What was worst, the black-haired boy didn't even care about the jinn's strength. Sasuke just waved off Naruto's comment, not even looking ruffled by the genie's anger.

"Tomorrow, we head into the village to... take care of some important business," Sasuke said, staring intently into the fire. "There's something I.... need to finish."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at that, his face reflecting his puzzlement. "But, Master, wouldn't it just be easier for you to wish me to do the task?" That's how things were always done.... so why wasn't the raven optimizing the powers of a jinn to their full potential?

Sasuke frowned, eyes flickering up from the fire to glare at the blonde. He'd never had his actions or motives questioned before, and he didn't like it, especially coming from Naruto. His eyes narrowed more, freezing the blonde in his seat. In actuality, the genie shouldn't have even been sitting in front of the him, Sasuke knew, and that made things all the more complicated. His mission had been only to retrieve the lamp and give it to Orochimaru..... The Uchiha wouldn't deviate from the original terms of their contract.

"As it stands right now," the raven replied coldly, "you are of no use. This discussion is done. You are to listen and obey without comment. Do I make myself clear. Na-ru-to?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Y-yes, Master," he stuttered. "I-I.... understand..." The blonde felt a chill run down his spine as his releaser's black orbs flashed red brightly. _'H-his eyes! They're_ _blood red!... Wh-why...? They're just like-'_

Before Naruto could let his thoughts wander any further, the eyes had returned back to their original color, the face they belonged to twisting to the side as Sasuke rolled over and slipped under his blanket. "I'm going to bed now...," he announced. He faced back to the fire, finger pointed at the jinn. "And I don't want you cuddling up to me either, dobe," the raven added.

"But why?," Naruto asked.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn as he quickly turned his back to the blonde. "Because it's weird, that's why!"

Naruto floated up and over the fire, approaching the lying raven. "M-master, may I please?," he begged, "Just for tonight?"

The Uchiha resisted the urge to stamp his palms over his ears, clenching his eyes shut tight instead, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. "I said no! Now just leave me alone! Aren't genies capable of keeping warm by themselves?"

Naruto pouted, then, softly sighed. It seemed the only way he was going to get what he wanted was to play on this human's sympathy. "It's not like that....," the blonde softly said. Sasuke perked at the small tone, peeking over his shoulder at the jinn. Naruto had his head lowered, sitting down just inches away from the raven.

"As a genie," Naruto explained, "our time on the Mortal realm is short, then we return back to the darkness from whence we came. When our lamp is rubbed, we beckon to the call and appear before the human who shall stand as our master for the duration of our time. To our releaser, we are bound by contract until their wishes have been granted. Then back to the lamp we go."

Sasuke shifted, pulling up into a sitting position. Naruto didn't even notice the action. His eyes had glazed over, thoughts stuck in a distant past. "In there," the blonde continued, "lies another dimension. Where time doesn't exist. There is no sun, no days, no weeks, no years. We do not eat, or sleep, or even age. In the lamp, we as jinn don't even exist. To be called upon allows a chance to be ..._alive_. To breathe, to grow, to be with others. To be here.... surrounded by people.... away from the black confinements of the lamp..."

Sasuke didn't like how defeated the blonde sounded as he talked. The jinn was supposed to be happy and energetic. Not shadowed like he was. The raven pursed his lips distastefully. He...he was feeling almost guilty, and an inkling of understanding filled the raven at what was happening. Things had become even more of a mess now, but there was a bigger concern in the boy's mind: what should he do. The Uchiha hesitated only for a moment. "Naruto...?," Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes....it's nice not to feel so alone....," the blonde whispered.

The Uchiha heard the soft-spoken words, even if they weren't meant for him. _'Alone,' _he repeated to himself. Now wasn't that something he could relate to.

Naruto fell silent. He hadn't meant to say that much. He'd only wanted to give a suitable reason why Sasuke should let him sleep next to him, but it ended up with him practically pouring his heart out and confessing the loneliness that plagued him. But it was too late to take the words back now. How would his master respond?

"Dobe," came the neutral tone. Naruto instantly looked up, and cursed himself inwardly for doing so. But his nerves were soothed once he saw that Sasuke was sitting upright, holding the blanket open and gazing off to the side. "Come on. It's getting late."

The smile bloomed across the blonde's face at the invitation and soon, the jinn was curling up against the raven's side, the black-haired boy's arms slipping around Naruto's form in response. "Thank you, Master!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah....," Sasuke gruffed. "Don't thank me. This is only for tonight, got it?"

Naruto was too ecstatic to bother arguing with the Uchiha, and easily chirped back a, "Yes, master!"

"Sasuke."

Naruto pulled his head up from his Master's chest, craning his neck back to look at the boy in the face. He blinked, pondering what the raven had said and what it was said for. Sasuke glanced down at the questioning blonde, sighing soundlessly and glancing off to the right.

"My name is.... Sasuke," he repeated.

Naruto chuckled at the admission, resting his ear against the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke had shared with him a bit of personal information, even invited him under the raven's own blanket. This made the jinn so happy. "Thank you, master Sasuke....," he mumbled.

The Uchiha's heartbeat thumped rhythmically, almost like a lullaby. The genie smile spread wider, as he started to slip into sleep. _'This sound... this rhythmic beat....how I've missed the melody of a heart...'_

**

* * *

**

C.M.D: alright, so here's an update for you guys! I know, I haven't written a chapter in like forever, but I've been so busy -constantly moving back and forth, and a bunch of other time-consuming stuff- but i'm starting to get back on track with my writing now. Yes, I'm aware this could be better (sorry but not much I can do there, really) and that there still isn't anything really happening, but just give it some time. It'll come soon. (no pun intended)  
In any case, I'm almost finished the doujin version, so hopefully I'll have some of it posted on my deviantart account within the next month. So before I say goodbye, let me just say one last thing:  
Review please!! I need reviews for motivation to write! REVIEW!!


	4. Part II: Chapter 1

**C.M.D: Here's another update for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the longest by far for the moment! But before you read, I want to thank some reviewers. Thank you for Reviewing: cluelessninja65, ArrowSphere, Dizzy-Kitty, Iriamo, Ellie, hentai18ancilla, Minka-chan15 aftermath Lunacom1, and angel61991. And future thanks to anyone who might review these chapters in the future!  
Now, read on!!**

The market placed was overflowing with people. Bodies jostled together in the desert heat, as the daily traffic hit its noon day peak. Merchants guarded their stalls, on the lookout for potential customers, and stray fingers that might get too close to the goods. Burly men shouted out the prices of salted meats and wines, holding out jars and slabs of their offered material high in the air, waving it at passerbys. Older men, with crooked teeth, tried to conjole women into buying rolls of clothe and jewelry.

Back and forth, villagers and foreigners stomped around the market place. They stopped to look at the items for sale, and sometimes they would buy. Donkey-led carts pulled through the packed crowds, people carrying their newly acquired items on their heads or strapped to their backs. Animals called from their pens, a crippled man blew noisily into his flute, charming the snake in the basket at his feet. And between them all, ran children, those accompanied by parents and not.

One pair in particular were trying to lead their camel through the throng of people, to the main square on the opposite side. It was, truthfully, a slow process. Pulling his hat's brim further down his brow, Sasuke watched the surrounding villagers with caution, holding his camel's reins tightly and lightly jabbing the beast's sides to urge it forward. Behind the raven, Naruto was fidgeting in his seat.

"Wow!!," the jinn exclaimed, twisting his head every which way. Sasuke frowned at the blonde's loud tone, but refused to look back at the boy.

"Don't get too loud, Dobe," he ordered.

"Oh, but this place is wonderful, Sasuke!," Naruto exclaimed again. "All these people living day to day..." The Uchiha felt his frown increase. Naruto was still being too loud for his liking. Suddenly the blonde was stretching up in his seat, leaning up against Sasuke as he pointed to something up ahead.

"Ooh, ooh! Sasuke, let's go there! Please?!," Naruto whined.

People closest were starting to stare at them. The raven blushed. "Dobe! Shut up and sit down!," he hissed angrily. Immediately, the jinn was sitting once more in his spot, mouth shut like a clam. "Dammit...," Sasuke cursed.

"Naruto," he quietly said, still not looking back at the blonde. "I...I didn't mean you had to shut up... I meant that you need to be quieter. So, you can talk, but quietly. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." That was as close to an apology as the Uchiha was going to get. Naruto should consider himself lucky.

The blonde huffed irritatingly behind the raven, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should say what you mean and not the opposite," the genie sniped. "It'll make things easier on both of us."

"No," came the clipped reply.

"I think yes!," Naruto seethed. "It was your stupid wish after all. Teme."

Sasuke ignored the eyes burning holes in the back of his head. "Go look at the crowds," he said, signaling that this conversation was done.

* * *

**Earlier that morning.....**

Sasuke had risen with the sun, and had the genie up not shortly after. The two ate a quick breakfast, and were in the midst of packing up camp, when the peaceful atmosphere was punctured by an indignant yell.

"Nooo!!"

Sasuke scowled, in the process of dressing into a long-sleeved tunic. "Just put it on, dobe," he said. "It's a disguise."

Naruto, who hadn't understood why Sasuke had pulled out a bundle of clothing during clean-up, was waving the robe that had been thrown at him around wildly. "I don't care!," he protested, cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. "I'm not wearing girl clothes! Do I look like a girl to you?!"

He spun on the Uchiha, fixing him with an icy glare. "Don't you dare answer that!," he growled, seeing the raven's raised eyebrow. Sasuke shook his head, turning his back on the blonde so he could finish getting dressed. He faced the genie a couple minutes later, while he was slipping on a wide-brimmed hat, to see that Naruto still had yet to put on his own disguise. The blonde was glaring at the robe with distaste.

"God, would you just put it on," Sasuke said, exasperated. Naruto sighed unhappily.

"Don't wanna," the blonde suddenly declared, throwing the robe up into the air. Sasuke heard something snap, and knew it to be his patience.

Smacking a hand to his forehead, he was growling the words out before he even had time to consider what he was saying. "Dammit, Naruto! I wish you'd quit dawdling and do what I tell you to."

The blonde's vambraces flared to life, the jinn so caught off guard that he could only blink in surprise. _'A-a wish?!'_ Sasuke quickly turned around, having clued into what he had just said. He was just in time to see red ribbons of light erupt from Naruto's vambraces and quickly wrap around the boy's form, forming a sort of chrysalis. Brighter and brighter, the light rapidly grew, until Sasuke had to throw his arms in front of his face just as the chrysalis bubbled and flashed into nothingness.

There was only the sound of a few spare bubbles popping into non-existence. The Uchiha slowly blinked, trying to regain his sight after having his retinas nearly burnt out of his head. Vision still dazzled, Sasuke turned his head to the side, squinting for the jinn. "Naruto?," he called.

His vision returned, showing him a pissed off blonde sitting on the desert floor, glaring up at him. "I thought you didn't want your wishes, bastard!," Naruto snapped, getting to his feet. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, watching quietly while the blonde dusted himself off.

"It was an accident," he confessed after a moment.

"An accident!," Naruto screeched. "You call that an accident!?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He ignored the genie as the blonde went on a verbal rampage, calling him all sorts of names. The raven had just made a wish. Granted, it was accidental, but that didn't change the fact that it had happened. He had two wishes left now.... Not that he cared, since the pre-teen wasn't expecting to use those wishes either. But, Sasuke was curious. _'I wonder...'_ Would he really be able to get Naruto do whatever he commanded?

"Naruto...," the raven interrupted, "Put the clothes on..."

The blonde fell silent as his brass vambraces glowed red, dazedly bending down and slipping the woman's robe. "Wow," Sasuke remarked.

"Teme!," Naruto yelled, coming back to his senses. Tanned fingers immediately shot to the robe's hem.

"Don't take it off," the Uchiha tacked on, before the blonde's outfit could reach higher than his knees. The genie glared heatedly at the black-haired boy. "Dammit, I hate you bastard!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing his scarf off of his camel's chair. "Idiot," he calmly replied, walking toward the pouting genie. "Blonde hair, blue eyes.... Noone has those is this country." He paused in his speech, tossing the scarf behind Naruto's head and beginning to fit it into proper hijab style. The blonde had gone from glaring to looking a little shocked, whiskered cheeks tinged red. Sasuke did his best to ignore the jinn's blush, while feeling his own cheeks pink.

"Once we're safely inside the city walls, you can remove these clothes," the Uchiha compromised. "Until then, don't complain. Understand?"

"Yes, M-master Sasuke," Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke's blush flared brightly, and he yanked the top of the blonde's hood over the blue orbs. "Don't call me that, dobe," he ordered.

"Huh? Why not?," came the jinn's question.

"Because I said so! S-stop asking my 'why not'."The blush had yet to disappear and was actually growing more, a tingle racing down Sasuke's spine. Even though he had not yet reached his teens, the raven was not ignorant to adult affairs. He'd snuck into many houses, where rich men kept small personal harems; stock-full with women lounging about, waiting to please their 'masters'. And after last night, the Uchiha had become aware of his attraction to the genie. More than the sense of ease and belonging he'd started to feel in Naruto's company, the blonde's entire appearance was becoming an alluring temptation to the thief.

This was making things difficult, because despite the fact that the raven liked the jinn- perhaps even loved him, if Sasuke dared to say so- Sasuke held tight to his deceased clan's honor and couldn't break off his contract with Orochimaru. That would disgrace him and his ancestors. The Uchiha sighed, stepping away from the blonde and to his camel. He needed to put a little distance between them at this moment.

"Anyways.... It's nearing noon," Sasuke announced. "C'mon, let's get going." He mounted his camel, reached down and pulled Naruto up behind him. The blonde shifted in his seat, getting comfortable and slipping his arms around the raven's waist. Sasuke stiffened at the contact, his body burning up.

"Do you have to put your hands there?," The Uchiha questioned heatedly.

The jinn scowled behind the dark-haired male. "Where else can I hold on?," he shot back. Honestly, his master could be a little dense sometimes.

Sasuke frowned as well, turning his eyes back forward, and urging the camel on. "....nevermind," he huffed. The raven tuned out all outside noise as he led the camel down the hill and to the Village's gate, strangling the part of him that wanted more contact with the blonde. This was truly going to be a difficult task to complete.

* * *

**Present....**

Servant and master were heading down a narrow alleyway now, deserted, shadowed and silent. Sasuke led his camel through the labyrinth, not minding the clothes that hung in multitudes high above their heads. The dirt-grimed walls, and pieces of broken pottery and such were a familiar sight to the raven. Naruto, sitting on the camel still, was quiet as he gazed at the new surroundings with curiosity.

The pair rounded the bend, and Sasuke lightly touched the camel's nose, signaling for the beast to halt. The animal did so willingly, and stood in place as its owner stepped toward a boarded up doorway in the wall. The raven grabbed a plank across the middle, swiftly pulling it up and out of its spot. He placed it to the side, along the wall, grabbing another plank and repeating the process once more. The Uchiha scanned the alley quick, turning to Naruto and gesturing for the genie to dismount.

Sasuke stepped into the small opening he had just made, grabbing the ragged curtain that hung down on the other side of the entrance and pushing it aside. Naruto stood waiting outside. "Hurry up and come inside," the raven said, turning to the blonde. "Mind where you step."

Naruto stepped over the threshold, stumbling past Sasuke and into the darkness of the entrance. Cerulean orbs adjusted quickly, and the genie could see a faint outline of a set of stairs before him. The area at the top landing was grey with faint light. The blonde quickly walked up the steps, leaving Sasuke behind to deal with the door. Dust plumed with each footfall, and cracks along the walls showed the dilapidation of the place. But that escaped the jinn's thoughts as he stepped onto the upper landing.

The stairs had led to a circular room, wide and with the ceiling reaching somewhere high above Naruto's head. Directly across from him was what once had been a large balcony entrance, but was now boarded up like the entrance downstairs. Light peeked through the cracks in the planks, sparkling through the constant cloud of dust. Thin, worn curtains still hung from their rod above the opening.

And all around the room, was lined masses of treasure. Beautiful jewels, heaps of gold. Elegant swords, exotic bowls and vases, rolls of rich fabric, and mounds of wonderful furniture. Trunks were open, exposing their insides: scrolls of amazing number, all manners of clothes. And even more still was stored away here in this room: A collection of spears with attached flags, a breath-taking full-length mirror with silver trim; a scattering of thick, leather and gold bound books._ 'Wow'_, was Naruto's only reaction.

Giddily, the genie bounded into the center of the room, spinning in half-circles, wanting to touch everything but not wanting to disturb the simple magic all the same. Sasuke stepped onto the landing, tossing his hat to the floor beside him. He watched distantly as Naruto amused himself with the numerous trinkets. It was close to that time now.... The raven turned to one of the swords resting against the wall closest to him. Wrapped around the blade's hilt, almost discretely was a blue sapphire necklace. The Uchiha reached for it, carefully unwinding it from its spot.

"Dobe, you can take the clothes off now," he calmly said, keeping his attention focused on the necklace.

Naruto glanced back momentarily, stunned. "Really?," he asked hopefully. Not waiting for a response, the blonde was turning away from the raven, beginning to pull the robe off. "It's about time!"

Finished untangling the necklace, Sasuke walked quietly toward the blonde. Naruto had just pulled the robe up over his head, when suddenly something fell past his vision and clinked against his collar bone. _'Wha...? A necklace?'_ The genie could feel Sasuke behind him, and remained perfectly still while the Uchiha clasped the necklace in place.

"I want you to wear that."

Sasuke's hands dropped away from him, and Naruto turned about to look at his master. _'S-sasuke...' _His heart was beating fast, and his cheeks were warm. Sasuke- no, nobody- had ever given him anything before. This was a sign, that Sasuke was really different from his previous masters. And, maybe...maybe it meant it was alright that Naruto felt.....

Sasuke still hadn't finished yet. "You don't have to," he said, "it's your choice." The raven never wanted to be like others, who would simply care only about their own selfish needs and use the jinn and then toss the blonde away once their three wishes were up. Naruto was a person.... despite everything else. It was this opinion that caused every fibre of his being to worm with disgust with what he was about to do.

"Sasu-?!" Naruto was interrupted before he could even finish his master's name, his lips caught in a tight-vice with the raven's own. His eyes shot open with shock, the blush on his cheeks tripling in intensity. Tentatively though, Naruto relaxed, pressing back in response.

Sasuke had only meant for a simple kiss. He had just went through a whole spiel of people taking advantage of the genie, but found himself a hypocrite now, giving into his own selfish desires. He wasn't even going to kiss Naruto, but the blonde's expression when the raven gave him the necklace, broke any of Sasuke's restraints. But after a simple taste, the Uchiha wanted more. He wanted to completely devour Naruto, and keep the jinn with him forever, Orochimaru be damned.

He moved his lips along Naruto's, until both were out of breathe, and Sasuke pulled away so they could catch some air. Coal orbs watched as the blonde panted, a heat taking over the boy's body and centering in on his groin. The Uchiha wanted this. He wanted this feeling, this elevation, this continuous heat enveloped in this moment. "N-naruto, close your eyes," he ordered.

The blonde immediately did so, unable to resist the law of the lamp, but his brows furrowed in confusion. "Wh-wha?.... Ah!"

Naruto couldn't see what was happening. As Sasuke had commanded, he had shut his eyes. Suddenly he was feeling slightly chilled as his shirt was yanked up, something wet and warm pressing on his navel. The blonde shivered as the object tracked across his abdomen, streaking upwards, and circling around one of his perk nipples.

The jinn gasped, and his hands grasped a head. Naruto had been around for a couple millennia now. He might of been oblivious, but he wasn't stupid. He knew quite well what Sasuke was doing to him, the raven's tongue sucking his flesh. The blonde whimpered as Sasuke suckled his nipple, the Uchiha's strong hands gripping the boy's waist.

"A-ah....S-sasuke!"

Sasuke felt a tingle run down his spine as Naruto called his name. He released the nub he had been sucking, giving it one last lick, enjoying the blonde's taste. He rose to his feet, and grabbed one of the blonde's hands. Between the raven's legs, his member had hardened, hardly needing much instigation being so young. All the same, the throbbing was beginning to hurt, and Sasuke wanted to release. But not by his own hand of course.

Silently, Sasuke led Naruto's hand to his hard-on, pressing the tanned fingers against the front of his pants. Immediately, the raven hissed at the sensation. "S-sas...?!," Naruto cried. The blonde felt something slightly jump beneath his fingers, and his whole body flushed red. He was touching Sasuke's dick! And what's more, the raven was hard!

"Move your hand, dobe. Squeeze," The Uchiha panted. "Gently," he tacked on. The jinn complied to the command, and Sasuke leaned back toward the blonde, attaching his lips to Naruto's neck. While Naruto's hands fisted Sasuke through his pants, the raven took that moment let his own hands wander, gripping the genie's ass and massaging the globes.

This didn't make sense! Naruto swallowed sharply, moaning in pleasure as Sasuke's hands continued to ravish his body, the raven breathing harshly in his ear as the blonde continued to bring his master off. Why was Sasuke doing this? The genie shuddered, cumming when the Uchiha's hands brushed across his own erection. Involuntarily, the blonde's hands tightened around Sasuke's member, the added pressure causing the raven to come as well.

"N-naruto... i...I! ...love you....!!"

The two boys froze with the cried confession, Sasuke slowly pulling away. Naruto was looking at him incredulously. _'No!'_ He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, shame and panic ate away at his gut. Sasuke couldn't face a rejection, he just couldn't. Dammit, why had he gone that far!? "Naruto, forget everything that just happened. Wipe it clear from your memory, now!"

Naruto's eyes glazed over, and for a moment the blonde went slack. Sasuke used that moment to gain his composure, schooling his features into an emotionless mask. When life sparkled again in the those blue depths, Sasuke let the jinn get a clear view of his expression. Then he leaned toward the blonde, gripping the genie tightly so that he couldn't move.

"Return to your lamp, Naruto," he whispered coldly into the other's ear. "I don't need useless weight. I don't need someone so worthless tailing me."

Naruto came back to life, and the world felt strange around him. Like he was missing something, but he couldn't recall anything. Then his eyes focused on his master, and the blonde flinched at the cruel glare that was pointed in his direction. Then Sasuke had to give him those words.... that command.

The jinn fell easily when Sasuke shoved him to the floor, hardly feeling the pain as the blonde was still numb with shock. Tears sprang to his eyes, Naruto tossing his head up to look at the raven. Sasuke only stood there, holding out the lamp, looking like a statue. He truly was just as cold and unfeeling as stone. Smoke flew from the lamp's spout, zoning in on the blonde. The red plumes were the bailiff and cuffs, come back to imprison the framed party.

As the smoke started to swallow him up, Naruto glared nastily at his master, unable to stop the flow of tears. It hurt, and he'd let the raven see how angry it made him feel. "Asshole!," he yelled accusingly, the last thing he'd get to say for a long time.

And then he was gone, sucked up by the lamp. Sasuke stood in the now silent room, unmoving, as he stared down at the lamp resting in his hand. Then the boy turned stiffily and walked away.

**C.M.D: Don't hit me!! I'm sorry, I had to do it! It's part of the storyline. At least you got your lime, right?!  
Remember, if you kill the author for writing something you don't like this chapter, she won't be able to update next chapter! In that case.... please feel free to review, as I'm sure that you'll all have something to say. See you guys again next update!**


	5. Part II: Chapter 2

**C.M.D: Thanks for reviewing: IriaMo, rasha013, cluelessninja65, Matchbookromance, xXxDecemberxXxRainxXx. And thanks everyone else whose reading but not reviewing. Hope you guys'll continuing reading! **

* * *

**_Under the bright sunlight of midday, the thief snuck into the palace. Moving past the guards, servants and other dignitaries that walked the halls during the day was easy for one of his caliber; but the boy still took care. He was caring precious cargo, and he did not need for it to fall into the hands of those other than the Sultan's advisor. Slinking across the hallway, the raven halted before the throne room. _**

**_He could hear voices within. The boy was going to continue on, not caring much about what the Sultan and the court of Elders were discussing. And then he halted, picking up one distinct word._ "Itachi...."**

* * *

Late afternoon sunlight streamed into the large domed room, casting deep shadows about the ends of the large granite pillars. A beautiful woven, red rug stretched from one end of the room to the other, rolling right up to the very tips of the Sultan's throne. The Sultan, an old man dressed in white and scarlet robes and wearing a large-brimmed crimson hat bearing the village's symbol, was surrounded by a small crowd of people. Several of them were his guards, and the several others standing in front of him were his court of Elders. This meeting had taken some time now, due to an increase in activity, mostly outside of the village.

The Sultan bit on the end of his pipe, sucking in deeply and breathing out a stream of smoke. Slowly, he pulled the pipe away from his mouth and looked down upon his court. "Hmm... I see," Sarutobi sighed. "So Itachi's in the Western Desert. And the Sultan there has gathered reinforcements. What shall we do then... Orochimaru?"

Eyes turned to the black-haired advisor, who stood smirking under their ruler's gaze. His assistant, Kabuto, opened one of the scrolls the silver-haired man carried in his arms and propped it open for Orochimaru. Orochimaru though waved off the younger man's help, and Kabuto rolled the scroll back up, tucking it back among the others.

"My Lord," the advisor cooed, "Some preparations must be done. The Western Desert is close to our Kingdom boundaries. Send out a re-con team of your best men, and increase the wall guard."

Sarutobi frowned slightly at the black-haired male's soothing tone. The court of Elders looked expectantly to their Sultan, waiting for his response. The old man went to open his mouth, when there was a sudden rip, and a cry from above to 'LOOK OUT!' A small, lithe form fell among the crowd, dragging sheets of the silk curtains wrapped around the pillar by the throne, with him. The court of Elders made gasps of shock, pushing forward, circling closer around the figure.

"Honored Grandson! Honored Grandson!," they cried, one after the other, bending forward to inspect the child, but not daring to touch the Sultan's heir.

"What?," Konohamaru gritted, slowly rising to his feet. "So you knew I was coming, old man?... Ow... This was all a set-up, right? ...ouch..."

Sarutobi felt a headache coming on. _'Konohamaru,'_ he sighed to himself. A man ran into the throne chamber, panting terribly. The Sultan could see that it was his grandson's tutor. The old man raised his hand, and all action ceased before him. "Meeting adjourned," he announced. "You are all dismissed."

"Hey, don't ignore me old man!," Konohamaru cried out indignantly. "Oi!"

The boy was ignored, as the court respectively bowed to the Sultan, beginning to shuffle out and back to their other duties. Konohamaru's tutor stepped forward, bowed quickly and grabbed a hold of the prince by the upper arm, dragging the reluctant child away from the throne. "Wha- Hey!," Konohamaru gasped, struggling in the older man's grip.

"Let us go, Honored Grandson," the tutor replied, pulling the boy further out of the room.

"Wha?! No way!," Konohamaru continued to protest, "Yo, let me go. I haven't yet beat the old geezer! Oi!!" The Sultan's grandson was ignored by his teacher, the boy's angry shouts growing quieter the farther the pair went until you couldn't hear them at all.

The Sultan laid his head against the back board of his throne, slipping the pipe back into his mouth, and taking a long drag. There was the sound of a page turning, the only guard left in the room standing to Sarutobi's right, a small thread-bound book in his hands. "Kakashi," the old man said a second later, breathing out heavily.

The fore-mentioned guard lowered his book, and turned his head toward his ruler. "Sultan?"

"Double the wall guard, and gather together a re-con team of our best," Sarutobi replied. "We'll do as Orochimaru advises..."

Kakashi slipped his book away, and focused all of his attention on the old man. Never once had the guard seen the Sultan as tense as he was right now. "Sir?," he quietly questioned. Sarutobi remained silent and the Hatake wondered if he'd overstepped the line between commoner and Royalty. Not that Sarutobi had ever placed much emphasis on those division lines when dealing with the villagers. The older man always treated everyone equally, and was kind to everyone who came through the gates, even if some of them were criminals. Their Sultan was the reason that Konoha was so distinguished among the other kingdoms.

Sarutobi removed the pipe from his mouth, eyebrows crinkling with weariness as the Sultan stared out across the empty throne room. "My people are important to me, General. I'll take any measures to protect them. But Kakashi....," Sarutobi paused, "I place my grandson in your charge."

"My Lord...," Kakashi gasped. To be a general was the highest promotion that a common guard could receive, but to be put in charge of protecting the Sultan's heir as well as the man himself, was an overwhelming honor. And also a terrible omen. Did Sarutobi know something that he didn't?

Sarutobi gripped the edges of his throne tightly, trying to quell the trembles that ran through him. There was an immense pain in his chest, a fear, and a suspicion so great that the old man was certain that it Orochimaru was not to be trusted. And a sorrow... for Sarutobi had a special place in his heart for the advisor, who he had been a mentor too when the black-haired man had been a child. "Something terrible is going to happen," the Sultan explained to his guard, voice low, "It's a feeling I get... an awfully bad feeling..."

The General was stunned into silence, and he was overcome with compassion for his elderly ruler. He could only do what he knew to do, but he'd make sure his effort would be the best. "As you command, Sultan," he answered, bowing to the old man.

* * *

A long curving hallway was bathed in the golden light of the late afternoon pouring in from the rectangle openings carved into the left wall. Thin tapestries portraying Konoha's colors and a small history of the village's creation fluttered on their places on the wall. Footsteps echoed in the corridor, a pair of males rounding the bend. The tall one was none other than Orochimaru, and the man accompanying him of course was Kabuto. The two were silent for a bit, before Kabuto decided to speak up.

"Orochimaru, my lord? Has there been any word from the street rat?," he asked.

The silver-haired man looked to his superior, but Orochimaru did not look back at the younger male. "Don't fret Kabuto," he replied. "Everything is going according to plan."

"But my lord," Kabuto protested, as they approached a door. The assistant stepped forward, and opened the door, holding it open for the advisor. "What if the boy's changed his mind... or perhaps he's discovered the secrets of the lamp?" Orochimaru paused in the doorway, and the other man had to look over his superior's shoulder. "My lord, did you leave the window open?"

Orochimaru didn't answer, instead cautiously strolled into the room. Kabuto followed obediently, stepping up to the steel-grated window, and closing the pane. The advisor approached his bed, eyes scanning the room still, looking for something but not finding it. Then his yellow orbs were drawn to his bed, and an eyebrow rose in silent question.

Kabuto, still shutting the window and fixing the silk curtains, voiced his thoughts. "Perhaps we should send out the guards?" He expected his superior to reply to that one, but nothing still. Done with his task, the silver-haired man turned to face the advisor. "Sir?"

Orochimaru had his back to his assistant, something held in his hands. "No need to send the guards, Kabuto," the man assured. Slowly he turned to face the silver-haired youth.

"M-my lord, is that-?!"

"There's no need to fret Kabuto," Orochimaru grinned, eyes alighted with glee. "Everything's going to be just fine... It's just something a _little birdie_ told me." The black-haired man turned his attention back to the scrap of parchment in his hands, marked at the bottom by the Uchiha symbol. He thought he had caught a glimpse of the thief's shadow in the throne room. It seemed his assumption had been correct. And that suited the advisor just fine, because now he had the very thing he needed.

* * *

It was dark. Waters, flashed into existence, swamped around his feet; then faded back into non-existence. The flickering vision of a damp-walled sewer his only misguided view of the outside world. He sighed... No point in despair. Soon he'd forget what the outside looked like, and then everything about him would fade away, all his feelings and thoughts. Just like normal.

Chains around his body clanged dully with his breath, melding into the quiet hush of his words. This was his imprisonment, this was his servitude. And the words he spoke -the mantra of his life, the curse of his subservience- reflected the very essence of this place.

"...beckon to the call, bond with this curse, enslaved thee shall be and so obey thy command, do as thou art told. Follow the rules, the contract if thy life... Existence, non-existence.... Beyond the boundaries of time thee shall exist and work for another. Thee are a slave... to the lamp- eh?," A flash of light, a circle that centered its glow around his form and the area in which he resided. The boy looked about in the darkness, surprised by the circle. "What is that?"

The light flared brighter, and he saw it was his symbol, his seal mark. _'A summoning?,'_ the jinn realized, confused. _'B-but... that asshole, why would he....?'_

Black waters flashed into existence, swirling around his seated form, turning blood red as they spun closer and closer to the genie. Winds roared to life, and echoed through the emptiness, making him squint. He was being summoned back to outside world. But it didn't make sense. Hadn't the raven sent him away... so why would that guy be calling him forth again so soon? The darkness was starting to fade, and his eyes squinted against the light pouring him from outside of the lamp. _'S-so bright...'_ He could feel his body disperse, reassembling on the other side. His master awaited him. "S-sasuke...?"

"Sasuke? Is that not the street rat's name?," came an unfamiliar voice. His cerulean orbs were starting to adjust now, large towering shadows of two people.

"Indeed," the other one answered. "It seems our little mouse had been nosing about."

"W-what?! Who are you? Where's Sasuke?"

Orochimaru looked down at the jinn before him, a boy appearing to be about Sasuke's age, with vibrant blonde hair and blue eyes. Those sky orbs were wide open this very moment, staring up at him and Kabuto, confused and terrified. The advisor grinned. "No matter," he said, continuing his reply to his assistant. "We've got what we needed now. The plans can move forward... As for you," Orochimaru addressed the blonde, "Sasuke is no longer your concern. You were nothing more than a bargaining tool to that street scum.

Naruto felt his insides turn cold, anger burning behind his eyes like a frosty flame. He felt trapped, surrounded by these two men. He needed to get away. He quickly melded his legs into his wispy tail, flashing past the two men. _'I-i don't believe it!,'_ he shouted inside of his head. He landed on two feet in front of the room's window, yanking at the bars to open them. He growled when they wouldn't budge for him.

"Where do you think you're going?," The black-haired man asked. "You couldn't possibly be thinking of going back to him."

Orochimaru's tone was mocking. "Shut up!," Naruto shouted, gripping the bars tightly. He forgot for the moment that he was trying to escape, too angry at the man's words. How dare he talk about Sasuke like that!? He didn't have any right, and the jinn wouldn't stand to hear it. "Sasuke's my master. He'd never trade me!!"

_"You're no use to me..."_

Naruto stopped, biting his lip. He remembered the last words the raven had spoken to him, before he was pulled back into the lamp, and the blonde could only doubt what he had just said. He vouched for Sasuke, but maybe.... maybe he was being the fool in all of this. Did Sasuke really trade him? _'He w-wouldn't... would he?'_

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. This was entirely pleasing. The genie obviously had his own opinion about the street rat, and the advisor would enjoy showing the truth to the blonde. "Heh... He never told you, did he?," the man asked. "His goal? That he was an orphan, and that he wished to kill his parents' murder.... who is very own brother."

The jinn tensed, but made no other reaction. As amusing as it was to share that bit of information with the boy, it still wasn't convincing the genie entirely. "Hmmm, I guess you need a little more persuasion....," Orochimaru drawled. At that, Naruto slowly turned, looking back over at the man. The advisor held out the lamp, letting the blonde get a full view of the object.

"I-i see...," the genie muttered, turning around fully. He pressed back against the wall, once again trapped, and knowing for certain now that he couldn't leave. He was never allowed to be too far away from the lamp. His face contorted with anger, trying to ignore the feelings of betrayal that had arisen once more.

"Now do you understand?," Orochimaru questioned, stepping toward the jinn. "Only I could offer the brat what he wanted... and only he could retrieve your lamp. Your servitude to him was accidental; you were never wanted." The advisor reached out, and cupped the blonde's tan cheek, raising Naruto's head, staring into the blue orbs. "Now, now. Don't look so glum," the man cooed. "I shall be your master now... and there'll be no need for you to ever think of the Uchiha."

The blonde blinked slowly at the black-haired male looming over him, casting his eyes to the side in submissiveness. He hated Orochimaru's touch, but he would do nothing about it. A jinn must never strike out at a master. "Y-yes... Master...," he replied, not knowing if that's what the advisor wanted. It seemed to suffice, because Orochimaru grinned wickedly, licking his lips in anticipation.

"And I have many things in mind for you," the man informed.

Naruto clenched his fists. "As you wish... master..."

* * *

**_The Genie had been surrendered to a new Master... The Sultan's advisor, his new commander, was quick to make use of him._**

**_With a new and invincible army, Orochimaru stormed the palace. He took the lives of those that opposed him and forced his rule on the rest of the people. The Sultan's best warriors, away on re-con, could do nothing._**

**_Time passed, and Orochimaru continued to rule with the Genie by his side. The Jinn despaired in his master's control -it seemed nothing would change. Three years, the sun rose and fell as both boys grew up. In that time, they never heard any news of each other._**

**_*Part 2- End*_**

* * *

**C.M.D: Umm... yeah.... short chapter. I'd have made it longer, but this here is the end of the first part of the doujin version, so.... I figured I'd end the chapter there. Am I just repeating myself? I think I am.... Whatever. Anyways, Naruto has been given to Orochimaru! And Sasuke had left in search for his brother, but... will he ever find him? And what about Naruto, will Sasuke ever think of the blonde again?  
You're just going to have to wait and see, folks!! Remember to review, please!**


	6. Part III: Chapter 1

**C.M.D: Alright, another chapter! Thanks for Reviewing: cluelessninja65, Interrogated Pyjamas, IriaMo, darkangelwings90, AttackoftheRamen, and Stargazer. And I thank everyone whose reading, but hasn't reviewed. I wish I could answer your questions, but that would kind of spoil the story, so you'll just have to wait and read!! **

***Part 3- Start***

* * *

_**His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, burning heat covering his entire body. A cold night wind blew and it made him chill with its touch. The camp fire's light was dim, signaling the passing of time since he had fallen asleep. Sleep that had wrenched him awake, because of the specter that haunted his dreams.  
His lips tingled, and he could remember a certain taste from long ago that he'd found himself nearly drunk on. With a groan, he sat up, and touched the heat centered between his thighs. He had not experienced this feeling in awhile, and it suprised him with its return. He laid back against the sandy floor, staring up unseeingly at the star-speckled sky, relieving the tension that a moon-lit dream had brought on. Oh, how he wanted for the past at this very moment...  
... the memory of a vibrant gold-haired boy pressed close to his heart.**_

* * *

The desert stretched around for miles, touching one end of the horizon to the next, with only a few mountain peaks and sloping hills disturbing the flatness of the sky. A black stallion walked leisurely through the sand dunes, carrying a hooded rider on its back. The beast and its master had been on the road for a long while now, and they would need to stop by the next well or oasis to refill the waterskins. After all, their journey would not be finished until the horse's master had found his target.

A sound other than dry wind sweeping along the surface of the sands caught the rider's attention, and the man turned his head side from side, studying his unchanging surroundings. Then, out of the corner of his eye, a shadow. He looked over his shoulder and to his chagrin, a trio of riders stood on a hill not far from him. The hooded male's lips flattened into a scowl, and he muttered "Damn" under his breath, turning his head back front. He grabbed the reins tightly, snapping them and bringing his stallion into an immediate gallop.

Behind him, the man could hear the three strangers start their own horses into a run, kicking up sand as they pushed their beasts faster. Already focused as he was on outrunning his pursuers, the hooded rider was distracted momentarily when he saw a lone figure dash across the top of a dune, off to his far left. The sight was enough to deter the male's attention from the ground before him, where sand was rapidly shifting.

Then, just as he approached that area, two pairs of fists punched through a thin layer of sand, bodies following. The black horse neighed in panic, rearing up in terror as hands grabbed at the stallion's calves. The rider was caught off-guard by the sudden attack, and was thrown off his horse, hitting the desert floor hard.

"Nggh, shit," he grunted, ignoring his aching back and getting back onto his feet. The two strangers, male bandits by appearance, had already gathered themselves. One withdrew a dagger, turning his attention to the hooded rider, though the man couldn't be entirely sure that his attacker was looking at him, thanks to the cloth that was wrapped securely about the other man's entire face. His other assailant grappled with his stallion's reins, trying to calm the beast down and away from the two men.

Now, he couldn't have any of that could he? The three riders weren't too far away now, and the man needed his horse back if he wanted any hope of escaping. The rider stood up straight, watching the blade-wielding stranger with disinterest, grabbing a fistful of his cloak and giving the navy blue fabric a good yank. The cloak came away with ease, revealing the hooded rider to be a young man in a loose white tunic, with pale skin and inky hair.

Swiftly, Sasuke withdrew his blade from the scabbard strapped to the side of his waist, lunging at the first assailant. The man tried to counter, but the Uchiha -still holding his cloak in one hand- pushed the bundle past the guy's outstretched arms and right smack into his face. The force of the unexpecting blow knocked the brunette onto his back, and waiting no time, Sasuke switched his sword to his other hand; spinning around to face the bandit holding onto his horse. The raven slashed his blade up, narrowly missing the other guy, who had the wits to release the reins and jump away from the weapon before he found himself without a head or whatever.

Sasuke reached forward to grab the reins of his slightly skittish horse, when he felt two sharp edges press into his throat. Apparently the riders had caught up. The raven had no choice in the matter, but to watch the two bandits before him catch their gatherings (the one he had nearly sliced across the chest once again grabbed his stallion's reins, and the other one was struggling to untangle himself from the material of the Uchiha's cloak), swords still pressed tightly against the flesh of his neck. Slow, muffled hoof steps informed the black-haired male that the third rider was approaching the group, obviously calm about the whole ordeal. No doubt he could sense that everything was under control.

Silent, Kakashi tugged a tiny bit at his horse's reins, and the chestnut colored beast came to a stop. His eyes flickered about his subordinates: from Kiba and Shikamaru, to Neji and Shino on horseback, checking that each of them were alright but they carried no injuries; and the General felt himself relax just a fraction. Then he focused once more on the figure in the center of it all, The Hyuuga's and Aburame's blades still held to the teen's throat. It was an individual Kakashi thought he wouldn't see again for a long time.

"Drop your blade, Uchiha," he ordered. "We don't wish to fight... but we won't hesitate to kill you if you continue to struggle."

A smirk from the raven. "... so this is where you've been gallivanting, Kakashi? It doesn't suit you...," came Sasuke's snide remark.

And for the first time, the Hatake wondered what could have gone wrong in life, that the child he once knew from a past he too was trying to outrun, would become such a bitter teen. With buried regret, Kakashi bowed his head slightly. "Sasuke..."

* * *

Sakura sat lounging with Ino on a bunch of worn plush pillows on top of a rocky overhang, boringly watching a bunch of the others. Chouji was stuffing his face on a ledge closest to the two girls, and on another TenTen was playing a stick-bone gambling game with Anko and a bunch of guys, obviously kicking all their butts. The pinkette sighed, letting her eyes flutter closed for a second. There was nothing to do, as was per usual, and the girl found herself sleepy with boredom. But suddenly there was some noise, coming from outside the cave where the bunch of them were settled, and Sakura sat up to see what was going on.

"Hey, look whose back!," she shouted out merrily. "Our brave men!"

Immediately the cave became a flurry of activity as the lounging people set into gear, applauding and cheering on Kakashi's team as they slunk into the safety of the underground cavern. Rock Lee was the first to get to them, bowing to his superior and taking the travel weary horses from the others' hands; leading them to another room to rest. Sakura reached the returning men just as Chouji stopped before Hatake.

"Chouji, report," the grey-haired man requested.

Chouji saluted to the General, beginning his report. "Border patrols going good, no sign of foreign personal. Rations have been re-stocked, and water supplies refilled."

"Alright...," Kakashi replied. "And how about the boy? And Tsunade? Is she expecting us soon?" He glanced behind him at Sasuke, but it seemed the teen wasn't even bothering to listen in on their conversation.

Chouji glanced too at the raven, quickly returning his gaze to his superior. "She's been waiting for a while now actually," he answered. Translation: the woman had been expecting them back sooner, and was now in a foul mood because of their lateness. "I don't know if you really want to see her at the moment. As for him, he's...," the Akimichi hesitated, before continuing. "He's okay."

Kakashi felt his earlier regret return, this time for different reasons. It was his mission, and his only long-term goal now to make sure that the individual in question was always content. If that person was upset... then the General had failed his Sultan's last order. "I see," he mumbled. "Tell her we'll have an audience with her now," Kakashi ordered the fat teen, "and we've got the Uchiha."

"Roger, I'll announce your arrival personally," Chouji saluted, bowing and quickly turning on his heel to deliver the message.

Seeing her chance, Sakura stepped forward, smiling at Kakashi. The man had been her teacher and her caretaker these past few years. Before she could say anything though, Ino brushed by her, stopping and smirking at a limping Kiba. "What happened to you, Kiba? Couldn't handle a simple recovery mission?," the blonde teased.

Kiba glared at the female over his shoulder, cheeks flushed with anger, embarrassment and mostly his hurt pride. "Shut up!," he sniped, stomping away.

The Haruno ignored them both, smiling brighter still. "How did the missions go, teacher?" she asked Kakashi. "Did you get the guy?"

The grey-haired man turned to the pinkette, smiling through his mask in greeting. Here was one child he had watched grow up that had turned out just fine. "Of course, Sakura," he replied. He slipped a little tone of hurt into his voice. "Your teacher's still in his prime."

Sakura giggled, and finally took notice of the black-haired male that was stood between Neji and Shikamaru. She gasped, and Ino immediately turned around to see what the shorter female was looking out. The blonde felt her jaw drop, cheeks burning right away. "Oh my!," Yamanaka exclaimed. "Is _that_ the guy? He's hot!!"

The Haruno couldn't of said it better. The captive was strikingly handsome. "W-wow...!," she whispered, awestruck.

"Alright boys, let's take the Uchiha to Tsunade," Kakashi ordered, ignoring the love-struck girls. A 'Yes, Captain' and 'Troublesome' came from Neji and Shikamaru, both boys acknowledging the command and grabbing a hold of the bound Uchiha, following after their superior.

The small entourage entered walked through darkened tunnels, that twisted and turned under the earth, coming into a slightly smaller chamber than the one they had previously been in. Several worn rugs hung in random intervals on the wall around the room, no doubt covering entrances to other tunnels in this underground hideout. Along the room, sitting and standing, were already gathered all the individuals that had been in the other chamber, a few new faces among the crowd. And ahead of the group, sitting in a chiseled out stone chair covered in a simple red clothe, was a busty woman with blonde hair and a blue diamond on the middle of her brow. No doubt, this was the Lady Tsunade everyone was talking about.

She smiled coldly at Sasuke, eyes hard as she stared at the raven. "Well, isn't this an honor," the woman said. "For us to have captured one of the desert's most elusive men. Then let me be the first to welcome you to the _'Thieves' Den'_: the Konoha resistance force against Orochimaru. Welcome... Sasuke Uchiha."

The raven blinked at Tsunade, lips pulled a tiny bit into a frown. Her sarcasm was really obvious. "So my reputation exceeds me," he replied, ignoring the fake greeting. "Yet... Your anger holds a special place for me," he noted, "Who are you?"

Tsunade snorted, rising out of her seat. "Typical Uchihas. Are you surprised that I know of you?" _'Not really,'_ Sasuke thought, but he wisely kept the comment to himself. The woman continued, "It's kind of hard to forget the person who stole my grandfather's necklace. Remember it? He gave it to my brother who was only a child at the time. A blue crystal sided with two pearls."

A faint memory rose to mind: a mansion home, the fore-mentioned necklace on a nightstand, the crystal shining from around the tan neck of a boy with whiskered cheeks.... "Nope. I don't recall such a trinket," the raven answered blandly.

The blonde glared at the boy, gritting her teeth in irritation. _'Brat!'_ Kakashi, still standing behind Sasuke as guard, turned to look at their leader. "Lady Tsunade... aren't there more pressing matters that need our attention?," he asked, trying to get them back on track. He was well aware of the black-haired teen's thieving past, and of the one time the Sultan's cousins had stayed in Konoha which resulted in the stealing of the crystal necklace, but now was not the time to dwell on old events.

Tsunade walked up to Sasuke's side, looking at the Hatake, then turning her attention back to the younger male. "Hmm...you're right," she admitted. "I apologize for my actions. It's time we discussed the reasons behind your capture, Uchiha. See, there is something we want from you. It has come to our attention that you had some sort of connection with Orochimaru. Certain sources inform us that you were seen leaving his quarters the afternoon before Konoha's overthrowing. Did it involve your brother?"

Sasuke tipped his head forward, eyes closing. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"There's no point denying it," Tsunade snipped. She was unamused by the Uchiha's actions. Did he really think that no one remembered the night his parents' were murdered? Well, all the people here knew. "Your hatred for your brother is as infamous as his deeds. What did Orochimaru promise you? Your brother's location? And did you ever find Itachi with 3 years of searching?"

"Orochimaru promised me nothing," came the raven's reply.

"LIAR!!" A figure shot out from behind one of the hanging tapestries, darting right toward Sasuke and swinging at the male wildly. The raven stepped back in surprise, missing the punch and Kakashi grabbed the teen to keep him from moving anywhere. Tsunade paled, reaching toward the pre-teen that had attacked the Uchiha and holding him about the middle.

"Konohamaru! Stop it!," she told the boy. The pre-teen, now identified as the Sultan's grandson, struggled in the woman's grip, trying to get free. "No! Lemme go!!," he shouted. "G'off!"

The curtain to another tunnel entrance was thrown up as an old man ran into the room, long, shaggy white hair trailing behind him. Tsunade turned her head angrily to the new occupant, tightening her grip on the Sultan's heir. "Jiraiya! I thought I told you to guard Konohamaru!"

"S-sorry Tsunade," he panted, slowing to a jog. "He tricked me..."

"Whatever," the blonde bit, "Just help me calm the prince down!" The child had stopped struggling as much now, and cautiously, Tsunade loosened her grip on her cousin. "Prince, please return to your room," she beseeched. "Let us handle this."

Konohamaru shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks. He had his gaze fixed on Sasuke. "Forget it!," he yelled. "This asshole's the one who helped that bastard of an advisor. Because of him, Grandpa's dead," the boy accused, chin dropping to his chest. "I hate this guy," he sobbed, fists clenching at his side. "And I hate Orochimaru and his stupid sorcerer!"

The whole crowd was silent respectively, understanding the prince's grief. But Sasuke only had really heard the child's last sentence, and his fingers twitched in surprise. "So...Orochimaru has a sorcerer, huh? Tell me about him..." The sudden comment was like a gunshot in the quiet room, and all heads turned immediately to the Uchiha. Among the older adults eyes narrowed, and Shikamaru- having taken a seat after coming in, pressing the two points of his index fingers and thumb together in his traditional manner of meditation- glanced up at the raven, brows furrowing.

"You haven't been near civilization in nearly three years, right?," the brunette asked, rising to his feet.

"So, how do you know that the sorcerer is a male?," Tsunade picked up, straightening up as well. "Answer me, Uchiha! How much do you know?!," she demanded.

Sasuke scoffed, canting his head to the side, smirking despite the dark looks he was receiving. "No need to get angry," he sneered. "I'll tell you, Orochimaru's sorcerer is nothing but an idiot. He's small and girly, and acts very feminine though he'll deny it. With blue eyes like sapphires, and blonde hair that rivals the sun. There are also three scars on each of his cheeks that look like whiskers. ...A complete dobe."

"So the report's are true then," Jiraiya sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You brought Orochimaru the very thing he needed to overthrow the Kingdom. A sorcerer in exchange for your brother's location. Wonderful."

"That's where you're wrong..."

"Huh?" All eyes were looking upon the raven with confusion.

"Naruto... he's no sorcerer...," Sasuke muttered, "He's a genie!"

Kiba burst out laughing, pointing a trembling finger at the Uchiha. "What an idiot!," he shouted through a fit of laughter. "He thinks the sorcerer is a genie!!" The others mumbled in slight agreement, earlier anger returning to them.

"I think the Uchiha's telling the truth," a voice said through the commotion. Attention turned to Rock Lee now, even the Inuzuka stopped laughing to turn to his comrade. "From our reports," Lee said, "the sorcerer is much stronger than average."

"So what? What does that have to with anything?," Kiba questioned.

"Because I met someone who I thought was a sorcerer as well. Turns out he wasn't...," Lee explained. "Farther in the desert, where the sands are like burnt gold, is where me and my teacher came across him. He traveled with two other companions, a man and a woman. The things he performed were amazing -beyond anything I had ever seen. When I dubbed him a sorcerer, he turned his dark gaze towards me. 'No sorcerer can match my strength,' he said, 'The power of my kin exceed that of mortal men. Consider yourself lucky that the jinn are imprisoned in the lamps.' A strange marking on his forehead glowed faintly with his words," the bowl-cut male finished.

"Are you sure the guy wasn't just delusional?," Kiba asked. "Like you..."

Kakashi interrupted before Lee could respond, turning to the dark-haired youth. "Either way," the Hatake said. "I'd like to talk to this person. Lee, I'm sending you to go find this man and escort him back to base 2. Choose yourself a partner and prepare to leave tonight."

"Yes, Captain!," Lee saluted enthusiastically.

"What are your thoughts, Uchiha?," the grey-haired man asked, turning to the silent raven. Sasuke was busy untying the ropes that bound him without anyone's notice, slipping his wrists out from the primitive cuffs and holding the rope in one fist.

"Well... you need my assistance right. Why else would you go to such an extent just to capture me? I guess I'll help out then...," the black-haired teen shrugged. "After all, I have some business with Orochimaru myself."

Nobody moved to restrain the Uchiha. There was no need. Their mission -having been to capture the raven and get him to cooperate with them- had been a success. The teen was no longer a prisoner, but an ally.

"Your reports were right," Sasuke continued. "We had an agreement but as it turns out, Orochimaru failed to keep his end of the bargain. I need to reclaim my idiot. _No one_ crosses a Uchiha," he growled under his breath. Turning about, he shook his hand at the crowd. "Right, I'm retiring for the night. No need to escort me, I'll find somewhere to rest." And with that, the raven exited from the chamber.

* * *

**_The next two days were a flurry of activity. The resistance force, made up of former guards and soldiers to Sarutobi and volunteers who joined in the fight against Orochimaru, packed up their base. In the darkness of the third day, they left their sanctuary and marched toward Konoha, the home they all hadn't gone back to in a long while. Plans were moving forward now: they were moving into the next stage of a 3-year long plan, and soon, they would overthrow Orochimaru._**

**_....And the genie...?_**

**C.M.D: So, there you have it folks, the next chapter! I know, Naruto doesn't play a role at all this time, but don't worry, he will soon enough! I thought the whole Thieves' Den bit was really fun, considering the actual Aladdin version Thieves' Den is a bunch of cut-throat bandits, the leader just happening to be Aladdin's father. (Oh, man... that would have been a kewl concept to do too, if Sasuke and Naruto's roles were reversed! Dammit, why did I think of this just now? Ah, whatever...)  
Anyways, stay tuned to see what happens next dear readers, and I hope you all enjoyed the update! Make sure to REVIEW and tell me your thoughts!!**


	7. Part III: Chapter 2

**C.M.D: I'm glad that I've got yet another chapter done for you all to read. But before we get to the story, I've got to do the thank you's. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING: Stargazer, AttackoftheRamen, rasha013, IriaMo, cluelessninja65, darkangelwings90, sora7, and diamondkat12! And thanks to everyone whose reading, but hasn't reviewed. Your continued attention is greatly appreciated. Okay, enjoy the chapter guys!!**

* * *

After three years under Orochimaru's reign, Konoha had lost its former glory. The village's appeared the same as ever on the outside, but the overhanging clouds were a sign of the truth beyond the walls. Buildings were beginning to grey with age, and crack with neglect. The streets were littered with fragments of broken pottery, damaged wood, bits of steel and shreds of worn clothe. No longer did people populate the main roads: no one was out shopping, selling wares or even conversing with other villagers.

The townspeople had taken to locking themselves up in their homes a long time ago, praying for shelter from their new ruler's wrath. Even the gates had been bolted shut since Orochimaru had taken the throne, isolating the village from the rest of the world. No one could get in, and no one could get out. Silence and grief descended upon Konoha, and though nobody could tell from the outside, the village had become nearly desolate.

In this ghostly town, an entourage was making their way through the run-down streets. The two leading the way were beefy men, followers of Orochimaru and part of the Serpentine Guard. Behind them, in a lustrous royal red cloak, was a quiet blonde with whiskered cheeks. Naruto blinked slowly, following behind his guard, not bothering to even look at his surroundings. Shortly after Orochimaru's taking of the throne, the jinn had found himself with nearly nothing to do. His new master already had plans set, and was able to accomplish Konoha's overthrowing without even fully using the genie's power.

Naruto had desperately hoped that the advisor would have quickly made all three wishes, so the blonde could be free of the contract and escape back to his lamp. Anything to get away from the man's hold.... But Orochimaru was too sly, and the genie felt his hopes brutally dashed again, too many times within the expanse of only a few weeks.

A curtain lifted above his head, and Naruto turned his attention to it, only to have the ragged clothe fall back over the window. The jinn paused and stared at the window. He'd only caught the look of a hate-crumbled, dirt-streaked face of a starving child for a second, before the kid was out of sight, but it was enough all the same. Sighing, the blonde turned his head away from the window, and with down-cast eyes continued after the guards. He was walking past the darkened mouth of an alley, when something shot out of the dark, charging into his side and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

A stale half of a loaf of bread rolled across the ground, and the sight of it made Naruto pale. His wide eyes turned to the weight on his lap, meeting the equally wide -and terrified- eyes of a thin, dirty girl. "O-oh no....," the girl trembled. "I-I'm sorry! Sorry!!"

She tried to scramble away from the genie quickly, but the collar of her torn tunic was grabbed by one of the guards before she could get any further. He lifted her up and away from the blonde, his partner coming over to grab hold of the other child's thin arm. "N-no, please! I'm sorry!!," she screamed, "Please, I don't want to go to the dungeon! I'm sorry, let me go! PLEASE!!"

The guards ignored the girl's hysterical begging, easily lifting her up and carrying her away from Naruto and toward the palace. Panicked, Naruto got to his feet, holding a hand out to the two men. "Wait a second!," he yelled. "H-hey, there's no need to do that!" The guards ignored him, like they did with the girl. "Hey!!," the blonde shouted, as the men rounded the corner and out of sight. They didn't turn back, didn't even spare him a look, and with regret Naruto lowered his outstretched hand. There was nothing he could do, he knew that. The guards only followed Orochimaru's command, and even though the blonde was the advisor's 'sorcerer', he was nothing in their eyes.

It was unfair how Orochimaru starved the villagers, and then condemned them for stealing food. Already, the dungeons were reaching full capacity. The lives of everyone living here, those not directly under Orochimaru's control, had become nothing short of hell. And he, he was the one to blame for it all.... Damn the stupid lamp, and its contracts! Naruto grabbed at his arm, looking at the space between his feet.

It was probably time that he headed back to the palace...

* * *

The lens of a spyglass focused in on the blonde's still form.

"Is it him?," a muffled voice asked. Kiba pulled the spyglass from his eye, putting away in his satchel.

"Yep," he answered Shino, shuffling away from the ledge. "The guards are heading back to the palace, so he's alone." The brunette sat on his hunches, patting the top of Akamaru's head.

"Alright, let's proceed with the plan," the cloaked teen said, taking Kiba's previous spot. From behind him, the Aburame heard the Inuzuka ask Akamaru if he 'had seen where the Uchiha went'. Shino withdrew his bow, knocking an arrow into place. The three of them, including Sasuke, were supposed to scope the village and report back to Base 2 to inform Tsunade on the situation. And.... not known to the Uchiha... if they should come across the sorcerer alone; the orders were to kill. If they removed the advisor's source of power, then the man's strength would be cut in half. Completing Lady Tsunade's secret orders would greatly help them, and would obviously be easier with the raven out of their way. The thief seemed to have an attachment to the sorcerer.

Shino lifted his head, ready to take aim and strike at the blonde teen, when he was forced to stop. He frowned. "Kiba.... he's disappeared."

The Inuzuka perked at that, and returned to the ledge beside the Aburame, not believing the older teen. His brown eyes fell onto the empty street, where the sorcerer had been only moments before. "What?! Where the hell did he go?!" _'So much for that plan'_, Shino thought.

* * *

In the dark, narrow alley that the little girl had come out of before, Naruto was being dragged away from the open streets and further into the maze of Konoha's dilapidated back streets. A strong hand was clasped over his mouth, preventing him from shouting, the other gripping his wrist painfully as he was pulled backwards to an unknown destination. He struggled as best as he could, but in this physical form he couldn't get away, and he was too drained today to spare any extra strength on making himself transparent. His assailant stopped for a second, and there was the sound of thumping.

The blonde's attacker was kicking at something, only stopping when wood gave way with a sick crunching. Before he could fully understand the situation, he was being thrown into a dark stairwell, landing hard on the jagged steps. Behind him, the stranger was removing planks of wood out of the doorway, letting grey light into the otherwise completely dark building. Recovering from the pain, Naruto quickly spun around to face his assailant, ready to fight if he had to. His breathe caught in his throat, as the man reached up and leisurely pulled back his hood to identify himself. Even in the darkness, the genie knew who that black hair and pale skin belonged to.

"S-sasuke?," he choked out.

The raven looked down upon the blonde, his expression blank. It had been quite a long time since he last saw Naruto, and he was surprised at how much the genie had changed over time. The shorter male had actually _aged_.... something he thought impossible for servants of the lamp. A testament to how long Naruto had been free from the lamp.... and under contract with Orochimaru.

"W-why... why are you here?," the blonde muttered.

Sasuke pulled his eyes away from the jinn, walking up the stairs and into the bare, circle chamber. The surroundings were nostalgic... "That's not a question you should be asking me," he replied blandly. He listened as Naruto scrambled to his feet, turning around. "And why the hell not?!," came the other's angry demand.

Sasuke decided to ignore the blonde's words, removing his cloak, eyes scanning the entire room as the genie came up behind him. His home had been cleared out of all its possessions.... even the large window (previously blocked by nailed planks) had been filled with stone blocks, with only tiny rays of grey light slipping through the cracks. "Everything's gone...," he noted, turning slightly to face the other.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha through the veil of his golden bangs, frowning slightly. It was.... weird, because Sasuke was here now, and normally that might of made the blonde happy. But the raven was talking to him all condescendingly, ignoring what the jinn said for the most part, and the blonde hated that. And it hurt too.... because it seemed the Uchiha really _was_ doing well without him. "Master wanted more gold...," he answered. "I didn't give him everything though. I've kept a few things with me."

Sasuke felt his lip curl at the blonde's words. Being with Naruto was stirring up things within him that had been growing stronger over the years, and it was only with great concentration was he able to hold himself together. His hormones raged for contact with the only person that the thief could say he adored, when the genie had to go and mention Orochimaru. He didn't even care that much for the missing items. Most of them were stolen anyhow. "So, Orochimaru's your master now, hmmm?," Sasuke snorted. There was a time when Naruto would call him that, and the Uchiha certainly didn't like it that the title had been passed on to the slimy advisor.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the raven's tone, refusing to erupt with fury like he really wished to do. After all, this was the typical attitudes toward the jinn, why should he lose his composure over one human? "Uchiha... stop avoiding my question," he said instead.

Sasuke faced the blonde completely. "Naruto, I want you to answer my questions."

The bastard had called him by his name, and had yet again avoided his question. "What questions? What are you up to, bastard!," Naruto growled. Sasuke scowled, but noted that he would have to change his tactics if he wanted the genie to cooperate with him.

"I've come to find out just exactly what Orochimaru's been doing...."

The blonde's brow furrowed, and he swallowed the sigh he was about to release. Sasuke had only come back to fight the advisor, no doubt because the raven had been set off on a wild goose chase for three years. But the jinn had seen many people step forward to challenge Orochimaru.... and they were never heard of again. "Sasuke... you can't face Master alone. You're not strong enough," Naruto said.

"I'll worry about my strength," Sasuke snapped. The blonde shrunk back a bit, glowering up at him, and the Uchiha worked to regain his neutral expression. He hadn't meant to respond like that, especially to Naruto, but he couldn't stand anyone implying that he was weak. It reminded him too much of his brother... "Now, tell me," he commanded, "what has Orochimaru been doing these past three years?"

'_Ouch! My b-bracelets...' _Naruto was initially going to deny Sasuke's demand, when his vambraces suddenly heated up, burning the flesh of his wrists. Their reaction confused the jinn. _'...they're reacting to his command,' _the blonde realized, touching the brass metal as the cuffs of his servitude tightened, signaling that he must comply to the order. _'Why though?,' _Naruto wondered, _'Sasuke's no longer my master....'_

The genie sighed. The pain was increasingly getting worse, and if he didn't fulfill the command soon he'd be in for a world of excruciating punishment for daring to disobey. "I-in the first year...," Naruto started, "Orochimaru spent much of his time enforcing his law, killing a number of the villagers. They were the ones who opposed him... or the ones he felt like using as examples. The palace guards easily placed allegiance with Orochimaru, and followed through every command without hesitation. With all that power, Orochimaru had no need to yet use his other two wishes."

"What was his first wish?," Sasuke asked.

'_The bracelets shouldn't be reacting at all!,' _the blonde shouted in his head, as he was forced to answer this question as well. "An army. That was his first wish, to have an invincible army, but small in size. He didn't want anyone to overthrow him, so he had me make the best army ever. Fast, deadly, accurate and utterly obedient to Orochimaru," Naruto informed the raven. Waiting for the rest of the questions that the blonde knew would be coming, the jinn crossed his arms over his chest, and pondered the strange reaction of his vambraces.

Sasuke's one and only wish for him, was to do exactly as the thief commanded. His servitude to the young Uchiha ended when he was ordered back to the lamp, and released afterwards by Orochimaru. _'Is it... is it because Sasuke's contract never actually finished?' _Naruto couldn't say. He'd never served under two masters so closely together in the same time frame; never had a master forcibly return him to the lamp. But it was the only logical conclusion as to why Sasuke still had some power over the genie.

"So, he hasn't wished for anything else yet...," Sasuke mumbled to himself. The raven's voice drew the blonde out of his thoughts. "That's why you're still here, isn't it?," Sasuke said, directing his words to the tanned male.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "I can't leave until Orochimaru's last wish."

The two males stood silently for a few moments, facing each other but not looking at each other. Finally, with a small shaking of his cloak, Sasuke brushed past the genie and toward the stairs. "If that's all, then I must be going....," he said as he walked by the blonde.

Naruto bit his lip, annoyed with the raven's dismissal of him, that the words came out before he could stop them. "Sasuke... I know why you gave me up..." The genie heard the Uchiha come to a halt behind him, and the blonde continued. "Orochimaru told me everything.... About you... and your brother..."

He whirled about on Sasuke, glaring at the raven's back with heated eyes. He was so angry, so hurt that he felt like he was burning, melting up from the inside. "If you wanted revenge that bad, I could have helped!," he shouted at the stoic thief. "I could have found Itachi for you!" Revenge. That was what it had always been about, Naruto knew. That's all Sasuke ever cared about.

"But you said I was useless, that I could never help you," the blonde yelled, tone starting to croak the more upset he got. "Why didn't you trust me? Did you think I'd hate you or something, asshole! I'm a jinn remember? My fucking opinion doesn't matter!" Naruto choked for a second, quickly regaining his breathe. "What made you fucking believe that Orochimaru gave a damn about avenging your family?!," he finished loudly.

Sasuke's eyes snapped to a bloody red, black commas in the irises spinning madly as he turned on the blonde, launching himself at the other male and tackling him to the floor within seconds. The raven pinned the jinn down quickly, slamming the thinner wrists against the stone roughly. "Don't talk about my family!," he roared at the genie. "You've never had to lose something precious! You've never had to be betrayed by someone close to you!!"

"Of course I have! Bastard!," Naruto shouted back.

The Uchiha shut his mouth, still glaring down at the blonde, doubting the jinn's words. Naruto took a couple shaky breaths, tears slipping out of his eyes and down his whiskered cheeks. His body ached from when Sasuke had knocked him to the floor, and the raven had such a tight grip on the blonde's wrists that even the circulation was being cut off through the brass vambraces. But it wasn't really that that hurt. He was crying because of something else....

The thief was waiting for him to continue. "M-maybe I didn't lose a mom or dad....," Naruto choked. "But I've had to lose something precious. I have been hurt by someone I trusted, someone I held close. Do you know who it was?"

Sasuke felt the burning in his eyes fade away, the red orbs returning to their original black. He had never... never seen Naruto cry, except for that one time three years ago, when he forced the boy to return to his lamp. That time, the blonde was furious with him, crying tears of hate. What was there now for the genie to cry about? And his words... Sasuke admitted he knew nothing about Naruto's past, and it was shocking to hear about the jinn being betrayed. Just who had betrayed the blonde?

"You," came the genie's answer, as if he had been listening to the raven's thoughts all this time.

Sasuke felt his whole body freeze, a hole wrenching itself in his gut. That wasn't the answer he had been expecting, and a squirming of guilt started to build itself up inside of him. Slowly, he sat up, releasing his grip on the blonde. Naruto's expression softened, tears ebbing. "Sasuke... w-why did you come back?," the jinn asked tiredly.

"I came back to finish something....," Sasuke replied after a moment, getting to his feet. Naruto sat up. "I have to be leaving now," the raven announced. "We'll talk another time."

Sasuke gathered up his cloak, draping it over his shoulders. "Orochimaru knows you're here...," Naruto told the Uchiha, watching as the dark-haired male secured his cloak in place.

"Hn. As to be expected of him," Sasuke replied. "Though I wonder..."

"Huh?"

"Dobe... do you still have the necklace I gave you?"

Naruto straightened up, his cheeks flaming red. Not that Sasuke saw, with his back to the blonde. It was so sudden to be asked about the only gift the jinn had ever received, that Naruto was struck speechless. Sasuke took the genie's silence to mean something else, and his eyes lowered considerably as the quiet stretched on between them. "...nevermind," Sasuke said, popping up his hood, walking down the stairs and out into the alley.

Naruto watched uncertain as the Uchiha left, the blush having not left his cheeks yet. His shoulders sagged, and his brow furrowed a bit. His gut squirmed uncomfortably, and the blonde knew he should have said something just now. But Sasuke was already gone. Naruto didn't know when the raven would be back, and he himself needed to return to the palace. His master was waiting for him.

Slowly, the jinn raised a hand, pressing it against his chest, where he could feel a foreign object push against the fabric of his tunic. It clinked softly at his touch. He really should have said something to Sasuke.

* * *

"And just where the hell have you been?!," Tsunade demanded, turning to the Uchiha who had just slipped inside of the base. Shino, who had previously been talking to the blonde, spared a glance to the raven before marching off to another chamber deeper in the hideout. Sasuke rolled his eyes, closing them as he began to strip off his cloak.

"Out," he replied simply.

"Stop being snarky!," Tsunade growled. "You, Uchiha, don't have the right to run around freely. Just what the hell were you doing?"

"Gathering information."

Sasuke was really starting to give Tsunade a headache. She had enough things on her plate, she didn't need a prideful renegade who could compromise their situation running around in enemy territory. "On what?," she interrogated, crossing her arms, "From whom?"

Sasuke planted his hands on his hips, returning the woman's intense gaze. "From a.... very reliable source."

Tsunade made a sound of aggravation in the back of her throat. It seemed she wasn't going to get anywhere with the raven. Sasuke too, was getting tired of this little conversation and narrowed his eyes at the busty leader. "Orochimaru already knows we're here...," the thief informed Tsunade, "How much longer do you plan to wait before attacking?"

The blonde felt her anger double with the younger male's condescending tone, and lifted her chin defiantly. Should she believe the raven's shocking news? "Lee hasn't returned yet... We need to wait for whatever information he'll bring us."

Typical. Sasuke wasn't up for negotiating about this. Time could not be wasted in their situation. "Against Orochimaru's invincible army," he responded coldly, "we'll stand no chance if we wait any longer... We need to attack tonight!"

**

* * *

_A meeting was held between all resistant members, the discussion on the breaching of security by their one enemy. Plans were set out, options laid down, until the group realized they were backed in to a corner with only one safe route of escape. They would have to face Orochimaru now, or handle annihilation at an undetermined time, losing any advantage there might be to tip the battle in their favor. The last few hours of day were spent preparing for the upcoming battle, and as the sun lowered across the desert sand dunes, the resistance force slipped up from their hideaway. _**

_**The Sultan's grandson was transported to a safer destination, the best of the best warriors and those unable to battle housed with the boy. The rest of the group hurried to the palace, stepping past the outside guards without notice. They scaled the vast walls of the palace, creeping into the rectangular windows that circled the top. They were finally inside.... and moments away from the battle that would determine not only their future, but that of Konoha village as well.**_

**C.M.D: I spent such a long time when creating the doujinshi, on how I should depict the two boys meeting again after 3 years. I wanted it to be good, and definitely didn't feel like having it happen when Sasuke went to go fight Orochimaru. I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out, I admit. But sadly, this chapter is also lacking perversion. It's just so... hard! And not in the good sense either. I did have some visions of how I could turn their reunion into a bit of a grope fest, but I decided to leave it as is, because I want both boys to still remain a little oblivious of each other's feelings. I guess this means I'll be making another story just for this fic's outtakes....  
And this is really getting long, but I still have a couple things to say. First: I am still working on the doujinshi version. I know, I know I keep saying it will be done soon and you guys are waiting (properly impatiently by now) for it be posted. I promise to get it done soon! I've finished drawing the entire thing, and I've done at least half of the inking. Just need to finish the inking, clean it up a bit and I'll have it scanned. So... just hold on a little longer, please?  
Okay, so now I'm pretty much down this long ass author note. Hope you guys liked the update, and remember to review and tell me your thoughts! Next time, the beginning of the battle for the stolen kingdom. Ja ne!! REVIEW!!!!  
**


	8. Part III: Chapter 3

**C.M.D: It's been a while since I last posted a chapter on this. I apologize... faeries kidnapped me, forcing me to do manual labor while taunting me with sasunaru goodness. *Ahem*... Anyways, it's time for the _thank you's_. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING: Bloodhill, AnonymousAuthor13, KatrinaEagle, AkakoChiYuki, Mrs Hatake Itachi, crumbs02, FtMAiden, AttackoftheRamen, Stargazer, cluelessninja65. I hope you all enjoy this update!  
**

**

* * *

The sun sunk beneath the horizon -the signaling flare of the battle at hand- bleeding red across all of Konoha. Like shadows, the resistance force rushed to the Palace, unseen and unheard. The men that stood guard were handled with extreme precision, put out of sight. Then, came the next step: getting inside the palace without setting off an alarm. They scaled the outside walls, climbing higher and higher, until they crept through the ceiling windows of the Sultan's dining room.**

**A small ledge followed the rectangular shape of the room, and the invaders used that to run across, converging at the end**.

* * *

Sasuke padded softly across the dining halls upper ledge, slowing down as he approached the end. Shikamaru and Sakura were both there already, perched on opposite ends. As he came up behind the brunette, they turned to face him.

"Sasuke... we've reached the end. And there's guards swarming the floor," Sakura said.

"Orochimaru's taking no chances," Shikamaru added.

"What do we do?"

Sasuke peered over the edge, seeing that what his cohorts had said was true. Walking among the pillars in their immediate vicinity was at least thirty of Orochimaru's men. The raven pursed his lips a little in thought, turning to face the others. Under Kakashi's insistence, and because it was his own coercing that this attack was even going underway, Sasuke had been placed as captain of this mission. His commands were the group's actions... and they all waited for the next order.

"Sakura, Ino, Shino and Kakashi...," he started, looking at each individual when he called their name. "You'll drop to the floor. Take care of the lesser guards. The rest will come with me. As of this moment, Orochimaru is in his chambers, getting ready to sleep. We don't know what will happen once we drop, so we need to get to his room fast. Every minute wasted, is a minute for him to gain the upper hand. Let's do this quickly, but right. Is that clear with everyone?"

A round of nods responded.

"Then on my count," Sasuke instructed. "One..."

Daggers were thrust into the ledge, stabbed deeply in the stone. Double-checking that no sound had been heard, that they were unnoticed still.

"Two..."

Rope was brought into the light next, tied securely in place. Knots tightened, a couple tugs to ensure that neither rope or dagger came free. A nod to their captain, and everything was set to go.

Sasuke took a small breathe. "Three... DROP!"

Sakura and Shikamaru jumped over the ledges, swinging to the floor quickly. They let go once they were close enough, tumble rolling and jumping back onto there feet in an instant. One guard was knocked to the floor, unconscious, and another had his throat slit. Within the expanse of a mere few seconds, two guards were already out of commission. There was a collective gasp, as finally the two soldiers were acknowledged, already four more soldiers hitting the floor from above.

"Intruders!," a guard yelled out, turning and running away. His fellow companions were turning at the alarm, charging at the invaders. "Intru-!"The man was cut off with a swift kick to the head, courtesy of Ino. The blonde, finished with the guard, turned around and quickly dived into the battle.

By now, the entire resistance force was on the floor. The two opposing groups collided with one another, creating a wild melee. Fists were thrown, kicks launched, daggers and swords ripping into flesh and creating a spray of crimson. Guards were falling faster than the soldiers were, thankfully, but more guards were arriving on the scene; having heard the commotion. In the midst of it all, Sasuke was plowing forward, trying to get out of the chaos. He had his sword drawn, striking down any foe that stepped in his path. But it was getting to the point now, that he was just elbowing people out of his way.

The raven jumped and ran over bodies starting to pile on the ground, blood coating the stone, creating a muddy, slippery mess. Behind him, thankfully, he could hear his other comrades following behind him; administering their own damage where needed along the way. Finally they broke away from the larger mass, and they were rushing ahead; closer and closer to Orochimaru. The screams and yells of the bloody feud grew quieter behind them.

Shikamaru drew up to Sasuke's side, and the man did a quick intake of how many of the soldiers were with him. Only four. The number was less than half of the planned amount. The Uchiha frowned, knowing that the rest of his group had been caught in the fight back at the dining hall or lost.

"Shikamaru," he shouted. "Location!"

"We're in the main hallway," the brunette yelled back. Before the assault, they had studied the palace's architect, getting a visual on the rooms and hallways. It had been decided that, with the probability of having zero chances to pull a map out during the battle, Nara would be the navigator. He memorized the entire layout of the palace, and now Sasuke waited to hear the path they needed to take. "Orochimaru's moved himself to the Sultan's chambers, so we need to make our way through several hallways before we get to there. I believe we'll meet his army in between."

The hallway suddenly shook, and before either of the teenagers could comprehend what had just happened, the wall imploded behind Sasuke and Shikamaru. They skidded to a stop, turning around and looking at the damage. Smoke filtered out of the large hole that had just been opened in the wall, chunks of rock falling to the floor and smashing into tinier, jagged shards.

"What the hell's going on?," Chouji coughed, raising an arm to his face. The smoke was starting to settle, but its dust filled the soldier's lungs, bringing tears to their eyes. Through the haze, they could see a shape beginning to form- a man was stepping out of the hole and into the hallway.

"Oh, look!," a deep voice chuckled darkly. "Some rats for me to crush."

The dust cleared, and they saw a large, lumbering man standing among the debris that he most assuredly created, dividing the already small group into two. He was mostly bald except for some hair that grew down his head in three thin stripes on either side of his skull, pressed together in individual mohawks. He wore a simple white tunic with no sleeves, a black and white circle design portrayed near the bottom of shirt, on a flap. A large stretch of purple robe wound around the man's rotund belly, tied in the back in a bow. His beady little, black eyes looked at each of the soldiers, taking in the tense fighting stances and drawn weapons. He smirked at them.

"Chouji!," Shikamaru cried from the other side, looking at his best friend worriedly. The big soldier was glaring the stranger down, fingers flexing.

"Neji, Kiba….," the Akimichi started, not bothering to look at the other two males behind him. "Go on ahead with the others. This guy's mine."

"What? Are you crazy, you fat tub of lard!," Kiba shouted. Neji, beside him, said nothing; looking at Chouji with a calculating look.

Unlike usual, the brunette did not rise to insult about his weight. His gaze remained still fixed on Orochimaru's soldier, eyes narrowed with determination. "Did you forget what our real objective is?," he pointed out. Kiba fell silent, sharing a look with Neji, turning his gaze to Chouji's back once more.

"Alright…," the Inuzuka conceded. "Just don't get killed, man."

The two soldiers skirted around the giant man, meeting on the other side with Sasuke and Shikamaru. The Uchiha was already pulling away from the scene, starting to sprint ahead. But Shikamaru remained glued to the spot. Kiba had to grab his arm, roughly pulling the Nara along. "C'mon!," he yelled at the protesting brunette. "We've gotta move!"

"But, Chouji-!"

"He'll be fine! Chouji's man enough to take that block head. Now we've got a mission to complete. Move Shikamaru!," Kiba commanded. With a little reluctance, the genius turned around and ran to catch up with his comrades, the Inuzuka right on his heels.

"That's a little brave, don't ya think?," said Jiroubou, watching the others disappear up the hallway, before turning to fully face his opponent. He crossed his thick arms over his chest, sneering at the smaller male. Chouji didn't answer him. "Taking me on single-handedly… what makes you think you could possibly beat me?"

Chouji dropped into a fighting stance, spreading his legs to equally distribute his weight and ensure balance, raising his arms and clenching his fists. "I don't care about beating you…," he calmly replied to the arrogant gibe. "It's all about stalling. Whooping your ass will be a bonus."

Jiroubou's smirk stretched into a wide smile. Chouji tensed; waiting for the first move.

* * *

The hallways echoed with distant footsteps, the intruders coming closer with each passing second. A man hung sideways from the wall, hidden by the shadows of the rafters, watching as people rounded the bend. "Hmm… seems like a couple pests managed to get by Jiroubou," said quietly to himself. A smile worked its way to his lips. "Let's see if these flies can slip past me."

* * *

It was only the three of them, not including Akamaru, who was running alongside them. Neji twisted his head to look at Kiba and Shikamaru behind them. Nara still had his thoughts on Chouji. Understandable, the Hyuuga knew. It was hard leaving a comrade behind to fight an enemy that far surpassed them; but the mission took priority above all yes. Chouji made his sacrifice, knowing that his own life was small in comparison to what the consequences of failing would mean. Turning his head around front, Neji felt a cold chill come over him. His brow furrowed, and his lips pulled into a dark frown. _'…__ something__'__s not right__…__,__'_he thought uneasily.

His eyes started to carry upwards, drawn by the butterflies in his stomach, and was surprised to see a mass of sticky, spider-web threads heading toward the soldiers. Before anyone could grasp what was going on, Neji threw himself in front of Sasuke, daggers drawn. He swung out his arm, catching most of the thick web, a few loose strands latching onto the rest of his figure. The company halted, shocked by the unexpected assault. All eyes jumped to the ceiling as someone laughed, landing on the dark-skinned man who hung there. He wore the same outfit as the stranger before, and they knew him to also be one of Orochimaru's soldiers.

A grin on his face, he looked down at the intruders. "It's been awhile since I've had someone decent enough to play with. Let's make this enjoyable, alright?"

Neji refused to take his eyes of the man. "Go on ahead," he said to the others behind him. "This one's mine."

With only a moment's hesitation, they were starting off again. "Dammit!," Kiba growled as he passed by the Hyuuga. "I get the next one!"

"Kiba, this isn't a competition," Shikamaru scolded, hot on the dog-boy's heels. Kidoumaru turned to the fleeing soldiers, his grin turning vividly dark.

"Hey, wait a minute!," he called. "Where do you think you're going?" He moved to give chase to the other teens, but found himself plastered to the wall the next second, face pale with shock. Daggers rung all around him, their shiny blades having sunk into the rock, just inches from his own flesh. His black eyes dropped to Neji, the raven cutting the last of the spider threads off of his arm. Holding his daggers tightly, the Hyuuga glared up at his attacker.

"I'm your opponent…," he said lowly. "Or did you happen to forget?"

* * *

Akamaru was leading the pack now. Wary after the last two confrontations, the remaining soldiers were keeping a sharp eye out for any more of Orochimaru's henchmen. Their eyes flitted from the floor to ceiling, peering ahead and behind them, as they ran deeper into the palace. Suddenly, Akamaru came to a sudden halt, Kiba almost tripping over his dog. The large canine had his nose in the air, sniffing at something that the other's couldn't smell. Akamaru started to growl viciously, his hackles rising.

"Hey, Akamaru? What's wrong, boy?," the Inuzuka asked, tensing. There was only empty space ahead of them, walls on either side. No threat was within sight, but Akamaru continued to growl. "Why you growling?," Kiba questioned, confused.

To their horror, the wall before them started to ripple in one spot. Slowly a hand began to merge, fingers curling at the air, before the palms pressed on the more solid parts of the wall heavily. Almost as it were water, a figure was slipping into view from the rock, turning to face the comrades. His shoulder-length steel hair covered a fair portion of his face, giving enough of an eyeful of narrowed, black eyes and green lips pulled into a cruel smile. Apart from the brown beads around his neck, he was dressed like the last two enemies they had run into. He was number 3, in Orochimaru's personal army.

"Gotten past Jiroubou and Kidoumaru, I see," the stranger said in a low voice that belied his feminine appearance. "They sure have grown rusty these past three years," he continued, criticizing his partners. "Don't worry, I assure you won't be getting past me."

Before the others could respond, Kiba said with loud disbelief, "He came through a fucking wall?" Shikamaru frowned at the outburst, and Sasuke practically rolled his eyes. The Inuzuka quickly shook off his shock, stepping forward to address Sakon.

"Kiba… are you sure you can handle him?," Shikamaru asked uncertainly behind the brunette.

"What, are you kidding me?," Kiba replied indignantly. "There's no way I'll let myself be bested by Chouji and Neji. Go on ahead guys!"

Sasuke didn't need any further prompting. He was already racing past Sakon. Shikamaru looked back at Kiba momentarily, then sprinted off, hurrying to close the gap between him and the Uchiha. Kiba turned his full attention to the girly man, who had pulled his entire self out from the wall by now. "Jeez man," Kiba boasted. "You chose the wrong guy to follow. Against me and Akamaru, you won't stand a chance!"

Sakon grinned, drawing his sword as an object slither out from behind his back, curling in the air and turning to the Inuzuka. To Kiba's horror, it was a head, with Sakon's exact features. The other face gave him the same green-lipped sneer. "What makes you think I'm alone?"

Kiba swallowed sharply. So much for an advantage.

* * *

"…now there's only one…"

Sasuke glanced back at Shikamaru, running at his heels, keeping silent with the Nara's comment. Shikamaru pulled his eyes from the ground, catching the Uchiha's gaze. "Three out of four…," he added. "There's only the female left…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Are you worried about the others?," he asked coldly. Shikamaru did not answer, but he had no need to. It was obvious to see where the genius' thoughts lied at this moment. "Clear your head," Sasuke commanded. "Whole lives depend upon the succession of this mission."

Shikamaru glared at the Uchiha. "…shut it Uchiha," he growled. "I know what I'm fighting for… and the price for it all. But I wonder…" The brunette trailed off, pulling up a little closer to the raven. "What are you fighting for?," he accused. "You don't give a damn for these people, that's clear. So why?"

Silently, the raven put on a new burst of speed, pulling away from the Nara and disappearing from sight. Shikamaru frowned, but did not follow. He was having a bit of a difficult time breathing at the moment, and didn't feel like straining himself to catch up with Sasuke.

_

* * *

What are you fighting for?_

Shikamaru's question rung in his head, repeating itself constantly, not letting the Uchiha shake it off. Nara's accusations had been right: he didn't care much about Konoha, or that Orochimaru was ruling it as Sultan. He could sooner leave the city to the evil advisor's machinations, and be content with himself for the rest of his life. But there were a few things that Sasuke couldn't ignore, and they were the only reason why he was here in the first place, helping the others reclaim the village. His lungs burned as he ran, his feet barely brushing the floor before he quickly propelled himself forward, closer to the Sultan's chambers.

In his mind, the raven was facing a wall of memories that were threatening to overwhelm him. They ran like water before his eyes, blurry and disoriented somewhat. But the voices that accompanied them came through clear; the more significant memories piecing together like a jumbled tapestry, painting their scenes across his eyes like a stain-glass window. Flashes of his brother, blood-soaked and covered in shadows, looming above him…

His young body beaten and bruised; slipping away from merchants as he scrounged for another day's meals, sneaking in through high windows to see treasures that once filled his own house before his parents' were brutally murdered…

The twisted, broken forms of their bodies strewn on the floor….

"_Come now__…__ don__'__t you want revenge?__"_

Sasuke could hear Orochimaru hissing into his ear. He was there again that day, arms shackled behind him as he stood before the man. The advisor's face was pulled into a twisted grin, bizarre yellow eyes studying the preteen as if he was contemplating on eating the child. Waiting to hear what the advisor had to say…

Remembering when his brother held the sword point to his throat, unmindful of the tears and snot that covered his young sibling's face, pleading for his life. _"__Grow and get stronger__…__,__"_the words twisting out of the white noise in his head. _"__Then maybe you__'__ll be able to kill me.__"_Itachi's only mercy, filling his heart and soul with anger and bitterness…

Sunlight suddenly filling his vision, driving away the darkness. Sapphires gazing at him from under a fringe of golden hair. The brows were furrowed, the lips pulled in an angry pout. Angry eyes changed, shed broken tears. _"__Teme,__"_slipped past those glorious lips, and his heart thudded painfully. An insult, but those same lips smiled at him; blue eyes glowed for him. Tan hands reached for him: open, inviting, warm…

"_It__'__s a fair bargain, I think,__"_came the snake's hiss again. _"__A lamp__,"_the golden boy disappeared before his eyes, snuffed out by the darkness, _"__for the revenge of your murdered parents.__"_

Sasuke opened his eyes, coming back to the real world. He focused on only the strain of his muscles, and the sweat on his back, reveling in them for a moment. But he couldn't avoid the vision that he had, the stroll through his memories. Shikamaru had been right; Sasuke wasn't fighting for the sake of the village. He was fighting for himself, for the fact that he had been so easily duped by Orochimaru, a lonely child hell-bent on making others suffer. He was fighting for the chance to strip the advisor of the power that Sasuke had given him; fighting to reclaim the lamp.

More than that… He was fighting to save that gold-haired boy from the shadows of his mind, and return him to reality, with the hope of once more receiving those smiles and accepting hands. Fighting for that person who had become his everything….

"Wait! Sasuke!"

* * *

Shikamaru rounded the bend, finally catching sight of Sasuke. "Sas-eh?," the Nara said, having started to call the raven's name before noticing the other person standing beside the Uchiha. "Lady Tsunade?," Shikamaru cried, doing a double-take. "You're here? What about-"

"The others are fine," Tsunade answered. "I have my own business to handle." She did not go into detail what that business might be. She glanced at Sasuke, and the raven in turn looked at Shikamaru.

"She says that Orochimaru's not in his room," he told the brunette, who had was at the moment catching his breath. "He's back in the dining hall. His men were decoys."

"Are you serious?1," Shikamaru growled, straightening up. The Nara was understandably upset. The change of Orochimaru's location put a wrench in their plans, giving their hard-worked advantage over to the advisor. Before he could vent further though, Tsunade walked to the wall on her right, grabbing the tapestry and pulling it back. Behind it was a square hole, large enough for an adult to slip inside as long as they bent down.

"What's that?," Shikamaru asked, goggling at the hole.

"A secret tunnel," Tsunade explained. "There are dozens of these all around the castle. It's how we escaped with the prince when Orochimaru took over. It will lead us to the servants' quarters by the dining hall." The woman stepped into the darkness, gesturing for the other two to follow here. Sasuke quickly clambered into the tunnel, turning around to wait as Shikamaru approached the hole.

The brunette paused, one foot raised to step inside with his comrades. "Someone's coming…," he said, just as a twisted, haunting melody began to fill the hallway. He looked over his shoulder to the right, not moving.

"Move it, Nara!," Sasuke hissed, as the music rose in pitch. He didn't want to wait until the enemy had rounded the corner and saw the secret tunnel. It was the only thing going for them right now.

Shikamaru shook his head, pulling his foot back. "No…," he replied. "I'm staying. My friends are all fighting those monsters on their own. I can't run away now." He paused. Phantoms were beginning to rise from the shadows, curling and swaying to the twisted notes. Shikamaru caught sight of a foot down the hall.

"You and lady Tsunade go on ahead. I'll deal with this one in the meantime," he told the Uchiha. Not waiting for a reply, he dropped the heavy tapestry, smoothing it back into place. "Let's do this…," he mumbled to himself, turning to face the stranger.

* * *

Tsunade stepped out of the dusty tunnel, walking forward a few paces to give room to Sasuke. The raven held back the tapestry as he too clambered out of the dark, letting the old clothe swing back into place behind him. "This is where we part, Uchiha," Tsunade said to the teen. "I have my own business to take care of with a man named Kabuto. Right down this hall lies the dining room. I leave Orochimaru to you."

Sasuke looked to where she pointed, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He started to walk, but Tsunade's voice halted him once more. "I don't know if you have the strength or if you can be trusted to face Orochimaru on your own," the blonde woman said gravely. "But of this, I'm sure… you are not your brother."

The words were short, but their message rang clear. Satisfied, Tsunade tipped her head to the raven, heading off in the opposite direction. Sasuke watched her only for a moment, before he turned away and continued on to the dining hall.

Like ghosts, voices trailed after his every step; the soundtrack to a boy's death march. As he got closer, the words began to rise, becoming stronger. He could hear them: questioning, accusing, pushing.

…_What are you fighting for?_ He was fighting for the only things that mattered to him anymore.

…_.Why have you come back Sasuke? _To fix something that he had wrongly broken.

… _you're weak…. _He denied that. He wasn't a child any longer.

'_I will fight with my own strength,' _he said to the ghosts. Their voices argued back.

_Sasuke, you're not strong enough to face Orochimaru…. _That would remain to be determined.

…_.you are not your brother… _No, he wasn't. He could never be that vile person.

…_.I don't know if you have the strength… _He was strong enough

Continuing his thoughts, as if he had not heard the words just whispered in his head, Sasuke opened his eyes. The black irises were blood red, three tiny commas slowly beginning to spin inside. _'… and I will win!,' _he shouted in defiance.

The voices melted away; before him stood the large, wooden doors of the dining hall. Sasuke placed his hands on the two doors, and with a deep breath, pushed them open, stepping inside.

**C.M.D: I have probably made everyone go back and re-read the previous chapters. I realize that it's been that long, and I am deeply ashamed of myself. But, at least you got an update, right?  
On a happier note, despite my somewhat chaotic schedule, I am actually in the process of fixing up the doujin version. Yes! I'm not just talking about doing it, but _really_ am. I'll inform you once I've started posting on deviantart.  
Okay, one last thing before I release you readers to review... Which Disney story would you like to see re-written, sasunaru style? You can suggest any title in your reviews. From those mentioned, I'll pick one and start plotting out another fanfic. Ok? Good, now REVIEW!**


	9. Part IV: Chapter 1

**C.M.D: Aiiiiiieee... it's been _forever_. Well, compared to last time, I guess it hasn't been that long. Anyways, here's an update! I know how much you guys have been waiting for it. So... thank you time! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING: Narulove13, Mrs Hatake Itachi, ChibiNekoBandit, diamondkat12, Hikki, Rasha013, narutofweak and zireaelwiggin. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, and I am even more thankful for your suggestion of Disney movies. And thank you everyone else who reads this but doesn't review. The stats are enough to keep me going.  
Alright, I won't say much more. I know how much you guys want to get to reading. So, enjoy!**

***Part 4- Start* **

_**

* * *

His heart pounded wildly in his chest, his muscles twitched with anticipation; soul burning with hatred. The doors swung open, spilling light out into the hallway inch by inch; leading him into the final fight.**_

_**He was ready.**_

* * *

The doors ground open slowly, leading into the brightly lit room. Sasuke pushed against their weight until he could walk into the room unobstructed, shoulders tensed for anything that might come at him. Nothing came though. The sight of Orochimaru sitting casually open his stolen throne was all that greeted him, something that he had not expected. The advisor sneered down at the raven, chewing noisily on a handful of grapes. Beside him stood Naruto, the jinn holding the bowl of fruit that Orochimaru was eating from.

"You're late... Sasuke...," the man said. His voice echoed across the empty space of the dining room, making Sasuke scowl further. Oh how he wanted to hurt this person.

Because the raven would not say anything to his first jibe, Orochimaru continued, biting hard on his grapes. "I've waited so long that I've missed my dinner... and now I suffer with hunger," the advisor bemoaned. "So, tell me Sasuke, what's become of your travels?"

The Uchiha came to a stop in the middle of the room, cautiously glancing around himself. He would not underestimate Orochimaru. Hearing the advisor's question, Sasuke turned his attention once more to the older man. "...return him to me, Orochimaru," was his only reply as he unsheathed his sword.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, lips curling in amusement at the teen's actions. "Return him, you say?," he said snidely. "You're not one for idle chatter, I presume. And I was so looking forward to your tales... But what is to be expected of a weepy, forsaken _street rat_. Barging in, sword drawn..."

Sasuke raised his blade, pointing it directly at the advisor. His lips twisted with rage, trying to keep himself calm enough so that he wouldn't foolishly leap at the other dark-haired man, proving all his shallow taunts. Still, this movement brought a laugh out of Orochimaru.

"What a foolish display!," chortled the man. "Are you going to fight me for the genie? Perhaps you should ask for the jinn's permission before you let your impudence control your actions." At these words, Orochimaru turned to Naruto. He reached up, letting one finger caress the jinn's cheek tenderly. Naruto did nothing at this motion, and Sasuke could feel hatred bubble hot and thick in his gut at the sight.

Still, Orochimaru's attention was on the genie and no one else. "So tell me genie...," he cooed at the blonde. "Would you like to be rescued?"

Naruto bowed his head to the advisor, his blue eyes as grey as the rock of Konoha's walls. "Such things are pointless as I live only to serve you, my Lord," the jinn answered monotonously. Orochimaru glanced over in Sasuke's direction, the sneer back on his face.

"Wonderful answer...," he purred, relaxing back into his seat. He stared at Sasuke wholly this time. "Now, genie, I wish for you... to kill him."

Life sparked in Naruto at this command. He gasped, turning around and facing Orochimaru. "B-but Master, i-!"

The advisor scowled at the objection, cutting into the blonde with a lethal glare. "I gave you an order jinn. Do you dare disobey?"

Naruto lowered his head meekly at the reprimand. "... n-no, master...," he mumbled.

"Good." Orochimaru was smiling once again. "Kill the Uchiha."

When Naruto raised his head, Sasuke could see that his eyes had become dark like before and his muscles went rigid in anticipation. The jinn dropped the fruit bowl in his hands, walking over the porcelain shards and down the dais steps to the raven below. As he approached, the air around the blonde began to shimmer; red smoke streaming between his legs and arms. The Uchiha could feel a choking aura grip him, making his knees weak and his hands clammy. The sensation became all the worse as he noticed Naruto's nails begin to lengthen into claws; the whisker-like scars on his cheeks deepening into thick lines, staring at the raven with blood-thirsty red eyes.

This was a side of the jinn that he had never seen before. And when the blonde spoke, it was with a gruff, unearthly "As you command."

Before Sasuke even had time to contemplate the words, Naruto was leaping for him, claws outstretched. The raven fell back on instincts, dodging the lethal attack fairly unscathed, quickly turning back front for the rebuttal. The two teenagers' eyes connected for that moment, and Sasuke could only stare in surprise. Above the crimson orbs, two blonde brows were furrowed in pain. This was hurting Naruto...?

The blonde jumped for the raven again, causing the Uchiha to doubt his theory. But even if the jinn was intent on hurting him, Sasuke was unfortunate to say that he was loathe to do the same. He gripped his sword tight by his side, making sure the blade was well out of the way, once again dodging the genie's attack. When Naruto dove for him a second time, Sasuke jumped into the air, using the blonde's momentum against him and shoving him to the floor as he leaped over his shoulders. As to be expected, the jinn managed to correct himself, avoiding a crash into the floor. With quick thinking, he flattened his palms out in front of him, flipping around front just as Sasuke landed on his own feet. Barely pausing to catch his breath, Naruto was rushing at the Uchiha again. He jumped the last of the distance between them, clawing viciously at the air where the raven's head was at.

Sasuke ducked beneath the blow, feeling the air ruffle at his spikes, cutting away a few of the black strands. That had been too close... But his third dodge proved less reliable than its predecessors, for the raven was trapped, squatting on the floor with a powerful genie looming over him still. Naruto was smart and used their positions to his advantage, bringing his fists down on the Uchiha. Sasuke did the only thing he could: he raised his sword in defense, using it to take the brunt of the blow. The sharp blade was not enough to deter Naruto.

The blonde applied pressure on the flat of the blade, forcing Sasuke closer to the ground. Both males grit their teeth, pushing at the opposing forces to the point that their muscles began to tremble and the sword started to curve unnaturally. Sasuke took note of this and could not fight the scowl that formed on his lips.

"What are you doing, Naruto?," he hissed. "I though you said that killing was against the rules."

Naruto flinched, glancing up at the Uchiha's face only to be met with red eyes. This moment of distraction was enough to let Sasuke counter. He threw all his weight behind his blade, cutting up toward the petrified jinn. The blonde jumped away from the assault, landing again a few paces away. He held his hands out, fingers splayed away from the deep gashes cut into his palms as he hissed at the pain. It meant nothing to Sasuke. The raven stood to his feet, wiping the genie's blood from his blade onto his sleeve.

"Are you really disobeying jinn law for _him_?," he asked coldly. Naruto glanced away from his hands, turning his face up to Sasuke. "Or did you lie that time before?"

Naruto did not need the Uchiha to clarify. He remembered the last night they spent together. The rules of the lamp; his confession; Sasuke's acceptance... Those memories would forever remain in his mind. No matter how much he wished to erase them. Confronted, the blonde felt suddenly confused. He couldn't for the life of him recall why he was doing this, or why he still stood by Orochimaru's side. He looked at the raven imploringly, feeling guilt build in his stomach.

"Sasuke... I..."

"Genie." Orochimaru's voice echoed across the dining room, cutting off the jinn's words. Sasuke scowled, turning his eyes to the advisor. He didn't want the man to be speaking; didn't care for the words that would come out of his mouth. He had almost reclaimed Naruto's attention, when suddenly this bastard had to intervene.

Sasuke's only consolation at this moment was that Orochimaru did not look pleased. In fact, he was downright pissed. He glared at both teenagers from afar, left hand clenched tightly around Naruto's lamp. His fingers tapped against the bronze surface impatiently.

"I gave you an order, jinn. If this is your idea of a show, I am not amused," the advisor growled. "Finish the rat off _now_!"

There was the unnatural calmness coming over Naruto again. He avoided looking at Sasuke, bowing his head in resignation. With a dejected, "Yes, master..." he walked toward the tense raven. He balled his hands into two tight fists, and when he was close again, he charged.

No more games. Sasuke brought his sword up, using it to deflect the genie's blows. He was tired of simple avoiding the other's attacks... it proved to be doing nothing, because the blonde was adamant to continue down this path. A stray fist flew for his face and the Uchiha quickly shielded himself with his arm, just turning the blow aside.

"You're still doing as he asks?," he bit out, "Though it goes against your rules?"

Sasuke pushed away Naruto's fists, knocking the blonde off balance. The jinn regained his composure quickly, lashing out for the Uchiha. His arm slipped past the raven's guard, grabbing Sasuke's arm and clamping down tightly. In his other palm wind was beginning to gather, whirring together into a compressed ball, shrieking as it continued to grow. Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm. He tried to tug free of the genie's hold, but Naruto was like stone. He did not budge.

"You don't understand...," the blonde whispered. His words were almost lost over the howling of the sphere of air in his hand. "You couldn't possibly understand. Even if it goes against my code, I have to attempt to obey. Because... Because my whole life is defined by the lamp and the chains that follow it."

Naruto thrust the arm with the ball further behind him, preparing for his final strike. "I do only as the one who holds the lamp commands."

That was it! That was the secret. "I see how it is..."

Quickly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist -the one clenching his arm- just as the jinn's other fist headed for his chest. He twisted his foot around the blonde's leg, tripping him and using the motion to twirl around the other. His action pushed Naruto to the floor, the dangerous ball of air striking the wall and floor instead of its intended target.

"Shit!," Naruto cursed, smoke exploding from the stone as his attack met with it. The room rocked with the force of the jinn's mysterious blow, thick dust settling throughout the room. Hacking, Naruto tried to navigate out of the haze. He had lost his grip on Sasuke during his fall and he looked around himself cautiously now; wondering where the Uchiha had disappeared to. In this smoke, he was open to any attack.

As if answer to his own thoughts, the smoke flew apart behind him; an arm shooting forward and wrapping itself around his neck. The jinn didn't even have time to react, before he was trapped within Sasuke's grasp. He wriggled as much as he could in the raven's hold, fingers digging into the other's forearm.

"S-Sasuke!," Naruto choked, the Uchiha's grip tightening to the point that he was starting to strangle the genie. The blonde struggled more to free himself from the raven. But nothing he could do would shake Sasuke off.

The thief pressed himself closer to the blonde, keeping himself focused despite the warm body against him. He had a mission to complete, after all. "If whoever possesses the lamp controls your actions...," he said softly into the genie's ear, "Then it's apparent that I need to steal back the lamp. Now all I need..."

Sasuke trailed off for a moment, not that Naruto noticed. His body temperature had started to skyrocket, his cheeks heating up. He was pressed so close to the Uchiha that he could easily detail the contours in the raven's body; and the feel of Sasuke's hot breath on his ear was bringing a haze to his mind. It was terrible he knew, but Naruto wanted nothing more than to crumble to his knees. He did not want to fight... His vambraces pained him greatly; punishing him for following on an order that was evil, yet also hurting him because he dared to entertain the thought of disobeying his master. It was unfair, and the jinn was trapped between both tortures with no escape left.

When Sasuke had spoken though, and mentioned stealing the lamp... it made hope bloom in the blonde's chest. Could Sasuke really do such a thing? But no, he chastised himself, the Uchiha could not fight Orochimaru alone and expect to win. He did not know that-

"... is for you to stay out of my way," the raven finished his earlier sentence. Naruto gasped in shock at the sentence but could say no more. For at that moment, Sasuke lifted his sword, using the blunt of his hilt and slamming it into genie's skull. It made a deft crack sound, and soon after Naruto's eyes were rolling back in his head; body going limp in Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha caught the blonde before he could sink to the floor anymore, lifting him up into his arms.

The smoke was beginning to thin more now. Sasuke needed to hurry and put Naruto somewhere safe so he could face Orochimaru without any interference or worry that suddenly the blonde would attack him again. There was a crater in the ground, made from the jinn's destructive assault. In this wide open room, it was the only relatively safe place. Sasuke jumped into the hole, and gently laid Naruto out on the floor. He brushed back the blonde bangs silently, fingers tracing down the same cheek that Orochimaru had dared to touch. Anger flooded the Uchiha again, and he got to his feet, knowing he had to finish this battle quickly.

The fake-Sultan was waiting for him.

"Hmmm... a pity," Orochimaru sighed, rising to his feet. He slipped the lamp into the sash around his waist, never tearing his eyes away from the raven. "I'd been hoping that the jinn could be useful one last time. But apparently, I must do the dirty work and finish you off myself."

Sasuke fixed his grip on his sword, stalking toward the advisor. Orochimaru leered at his approach, arms held loosely at his sides. He raised a hand, cockily gesturing for the Uchiha to come closer.

"Well, then... Come and get me, Sasuke!"

* * *

_**The thief charged for the advisor. He ran fully at the man, sword drawn; ready for the moment when he would thrust the tip through the black heart of Orochimaru.**_

_**The advisor seemed unconcerned though. He stood before his throne still, arms crossed over his chest. With each step, his smile became more twisted and unnatural, watching as the raven got closer with a mad glee in his yellow eyes.**_

_**Sasuke never thought twice about this; his anger doubling, tripling. He would kill this man, not to save the village or because he was evil, only because the thief needed his own revenge. There were things he did not tolerate, and the advisor had done nearly all of them so far. He brought his sword forward, racing up the dais steps.**_

_**Skin tore as the blade sunk into flesh deeply, blood pouring from the fatal wound; splattering on his cheek.**_

_**And in his own chest, Sasuke felt his heart stop beating.**_

_**"...no..."**_

**

* * *

C.M.D: Hehehehehehe... I wonder what happened. I know, I'm an evil authoress~ Well, you guy's will just have to deal with the cliffie! If it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to split this part into two chapters, then you'd know what was happening. But because I'm mean, you'll just have to wait until the next time I update to know the truth! -insert evil laugh here-  
On a happier note (since I'm sure I've angered and upset many people by now) the first couple chapters of the doujin version of _'As You Wish'_ is available now on my deviantart account for your viewing pleasure. The link is in my profile. Feel free to check it out and leave comments if you can.  
Okay, once again this is the end. Remember to REVIEW and I'll see you all next update!**_**  
**_


End file.
